One
by Gelcertified
Summary: Hao and Opacho decided to look for food one early morning and they meet a mysterious girl, Michiko. W/ no memory of how she got there she decided to tag along w/Hao. They got along well even thought she's human, they might even end up being more than friends. But their love story turns sinister when Michiko disappears. Will Hao find her in time or Will he loose her forever? HaoXOC
1. Hunger

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Hi! This is my second attempt to write a fanfic today. I hope you guys would like this.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shaman King!

Dawn breaks over the woods near the patch village. There are some who prefers to camp in the woods than rent a room at the village.** "Hao-sama..."** the child muttered then stared at Hao. **"Yes, Opacho?"** he answered back while smiling at the child.** "Opacho...hungry."**

**"Ah, I guess it's time to eat breakfast."** Hao said as he stood up from the ground then looked at his followers who are still asleep. Then he turned his gaze to Opacho, walk past him and said **"Let's go."** Opacho stared at him and followed.

Meanwhile somewhere near Hao and his follower's camping site... **"Ugh, I'm so hungry.**" the girl said in an angry voice. _Where am I anyway? I don't remember sleeping in the woods. _She thought. The girl was 5 ft tall with long straight black hair and hazel brown eyes. Her clothes are torn and dirty. The girl continued walked for a long time that seemed like hours until she come across a campfire. _There are people sleeping... _she thought as she approached them.

**"****Who are you and what are you doing here?"**

**"****Ahhhh! Y-you startled me!"** the girl exclaimed as she turned to where the voice came from.

Then she saw a child and a boy who's standing behind the child.

**"****Opacho asked you a question.. why aren't you answering?"** Opacho said a little sad.

**"****Uhm.. I- My name is Ayazami Michiko I'm lost and was wondering in the woods then after a long time walking I got here."** she manage to say. She couldn't help but stare at the boy behind the child in front of her...he's unlike any other boy Michiko has seen she couldn't point it out but there's something about him that...her thoughts were inturupted when the little girl spoke.

**"****Michiko...that's a pretty name."** Opacho said and gave her a smile.

**"****You're hungry aren't you? Why don't you come and join us for breakfast?"** Hao said as he motioned her to sit down in a nearby log.

**"****Uhm.. Thank you."** Michiko muttered. _Hmm.. I don't know him but I'm really hungry and this is a very good opportunity to pass up._she thought to herself as she sat down.

Hao sat down and stared at the girl sitting beside him. _This girl... she's human but I can't read her thought and her heart. _**"Hao-sama won't we wait for the others to wake up?"** Opacho said as she tugged on Hao's poncho which broke Hao's train of thoughts. **"Ah, no. You're hungry right? So it's okay to eat on ahead."** he said and gave the girl a smile. Opacho then Started to munch on the food. "You may also eat." Hao said to Michiko as he gave her an apple. **"Thank you very much."** she muttered and took the apple.

**"****So Michiko was it? What are you doing in the woods and alone?"** Hao asked and looked at Michiko.

**"****Hm.. Honestly I don't know the only thing I know is that last night I was at my room but when I wake up I'm already here."** she manage to say between her bites at the apple.

**"****I see.. so you don't know how you ended up here. Interesting."**he said.

Just then Hao's follower's stirred and slowly opened their eyes.** "Hmm.."** Mari said as she got up.

**"****Kanna, wake up!"** Matti said as she stood up. **"Ugh! My back hurts."** Kanna groaned as she stood up.

The other follower's stood up as well. Michiko can't help but stare at them. Matti looked around the camp and saw Michiko.** "Waaahh! A human! What's a human doing here?!"** she shouted then looked at Hao. Hao just smiled at his follower.** "She's a guest. Now why don't you all get something to eat, you must be hungry."**he said and gestured them to go. They all obeyed Hao and went there own ways to find food.

**"****Human, the way she said that...? Aren't you guys human?"** Michiko said as she looked at Hao searching his eyes for answers.

**"****No. We're not. We are shamans."** he said without even looking at her.

**"****Shamans? As in those who interact with spirits?"** she asked.

**"****Yes. Somewhat like that."** he answered.

**"****I see.. Why did your friend sounded so angry and surprised at the same time when she saw I was human?"** she asked.

**"****She had an unpleasant past involving humans. "** he said.

**" ****Are all of your friends the same as her?"**she asked.

Hao was surprised it seems she can easily catch on things. _Hmm.. I still don't know why I can't read her thoughts. _he thought to himself. **"Hmm, enough about us. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"** he asked. Michiko was taken aback, _He didn't answer my question.. well whatever he fed me, so the least I can do is answer his questions_ she thought.** "Well' I'm not really into talking to people unless I need to, I'm the introvert type kind of person."** she said. **That still doesn't tell me why I can't read your thoughts**_._ Hao thought to himself **"And? Continue."** he said.** "There's nothing really much to tell. My life is boring." **she answered.

Hao and Michiko talked for hours they've even forgotten about Opacho who was just right there beside them. Interesting, _I'll just keep her with me until I figure out what to do with her. _Hao thought **"You can stick with us if you want, until you figure out how to go home."** he said. _Hmm, I have a feeling that this guy is dangerous, but who cares might as well go with the flow. _She thought** "Okay I'll stick with you guys for now, and thanks for the food."**she said and gave Hao a smile.

**A/N:** I'll leave it at that for now. What do you guys think? Michiko is obviously an OC but don't worry I assure you that she will be very different from any other OCs that has been paired to Hao.

Review please! Thank You! ^^


	2. Michiko

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **First i would like to thank Alicedesroses for my first review for this fic.

I'm glad at least there's one who read this.

I didn't get much reviews last time. That upsets me. :((

But nevertheless I still updated so here is Chapter 2 without further ado!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SK and the song in this chapter. ^^

**Michiko's POV**

It's been a week since I tagged along with Hao and his followers. Their still bother by me a "human", but they don't pay much attention to me or what I do. They just give stares; kanna yeah tat's her name she always give me death glares. Opacho is a nice girl we get along well. After a week of being with them I found out about their goal, Hao's goal…That is to annihilate all human once he wins a tournament apparently called the Shaman Tournament. Winning that will give him the power to do what he wants. My reaction to that was simple I didn't really care much, wouldn't that be great? I must really be an idiot for thinking this because I'm also human! But honestly I don't care even if I would die if that happens. Yeah, I'm the suicidal type, but whatever I actually agree with him at some point why human should disappear…

**"Michiko-san, what are you thinking about?"** Opacho asked as she sat down beside me.

**"Nothing."** I lied, there were a lot of things that are going on inside my head right now, but she didn't need to know about that right?

**"I can't help but notice, why is Michiko alyways frowning?**" she asked and looked at me.

**"Haha... I'm always frowning?"** I answered, _Haha.. I'm always frowning she said? That's kind of a permanent look on my face you know..._

Yeah I'm not the all smiles kind of' person, in fact I'm the old grumpy and grouchy type or so as what my face tells them, so much for being the heroine. As much as I love to crack jokes and laugh my ass out, my face always has this look that makes people think like **"Why is she so upset?"** that's a lot better than the **"Let's not go near her she might scream at us."** reaction that I always get from everyone. Most of the time my friends will just ask me** "Are you okay? what's wrong?"** when clearly there is nothing wrong and I'm perfectly fine it's just that my face is always in a frown that people often think there's something wrong.  
There are times when there's something wrong and they think that there isn't cuz' my face is just the same as always. It's complicated, I'm quite confusing. I also have this Fried Chicken fetish, Hell yeah I can eat fried chicken all day long just not veggies. The only veggies that I eat are cabbage and lettuce. The same as fruits I only eat apples, mangoes and bananas.

**Hao's POV**

_She's lost in her thoughts again, I wonder what she's thinking about..._

**"Hao-sama..."** Opacho said as she approached me.

**"Yes, what is it?"** I asked and looked at her.

**"Michiko... she didn't tell me what she was thinking about and what was bothering her."** she answered.

**"It seems she doesn't feel like opening herself to us yet."** I said and gave her an assuring smile.

**"She's different, right?"** she asked again

**"Although she's just plain human, I can't seem to hear her thoughts unlike others."** I answered

_I wonder why that is?_

I looked to where she was sitting at, but she's no there. _Where did she go?_ I walked to where she was before, then into the woods. _She seems to have walked here… _I came across a steam. _Why did she just left without telling us? Was she thinking of escaping, not that I'm keeping her imprisoned or anything, but now that she knows my plan once I…_

_Saita nono hana yo__  
__aa douka oshiete o-kure__  
__Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte__  
__arasou no deshou_

_Someone's singing… Isn't that Michiko?_

_Rin to saku hana yo  
soko kara nani ga mieru  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto  
dekinai no deshou_

I walked closer to where the voice was coming from then I saw her…

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa  
ao o utsushita  
hitotsu ni natte  
Chiisaku yureta  
watashi no mae de  
nani mo iwazu ni_

**"Sugoi."**

I turned around and saw Opacho.

**"Opacho followed Hao-sama then I heard the beautiful voice."** She said.

**"Yeah, I followed the beautiful voice too."**I nodded.

**Michiko's POV**

I just finished singing. Oh how I love to sing, that's practically the only thing I'm good at. I always see to it that no one hears me sing, it maybe unnoticeable but I'm quits shy myself. I'm still thinking of what to do and why I'm here in the first place. _Singing helps._

**"I didn't know you could sing."**

_Shit! Is that who I think it is? Oh hell no, he did not just hear me sing! Someone heard me! _I turned around and saw him.

**"Hao…"** I muttered.

He slowly approached me along with Opacho which I didn't notice earlier.

**"Michiko sings well."** She said, smiling.

**"Opacho could you leave us for a moment? Go with the Hana-gumi for now."** He said and motioned for her to go.

**"Okay."** She nodded.

**"Bye Michiko."**She said before leaving us.

**A/N: **That's all for now. So what did you guys think about Michiko? Was she quite confusing as she claim she is?

don't forget to review ok? ^^


	3. What Happened!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I'm back! :)) This is Chapter 3 enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shaman King, Just Michiko. :]

**Michiko's POV**

_Hmm.. Why do I suddenly feel uncomfortable? Maybe because I'm not used to talking ...not really talking but...arghhh! Wait is this what you call an awkward moment?_

"**Are you alright?"** Hao asked. He almost looked worried. _Maybe it's just me?_

"**Uhm.. Yeah! I'm good."** I answered. _Maybe I should just go? Haha.. that's rude._

"**So... You didn't tell me you could sing.."** He said as he looked at me and smiled. _Oh.. that smile, so... _**"So cute..." **I mumbled to myself... I just sat there staring at him like a crazy fan-girl.

"**What was that?"** he asked, and waved his hand at my face.** "W-what?"** I exclaimed. He laughed.

"**We're you always this jumpy?"** he asked. _Great, now I'm jumpy. _**"Uh, no. Sorry for spacing out."** I said, and looked away. **"Are you afraid of me?"** he asked, then lift his head up to stare at the sky.

"**What? No. What makes you say that?**" I asked, facing him. _He thinks I'm afraid? _**"What are you thinking?"** He asked. _You wouldn't wanna know. Hahaha. _**"I was thinking about my life."** I said, spacing out. **"You're life, huh?"** he said, looking a bit confused. **"About why I'm here."** I added.

He nodded waiting for me to continue, but I just shrugged my shoulders. _I really don't want to talk about that now. _Hao just sat there, he seems to be thinking about something. Then he looked at me again and asked, **"Are you afraid?"** I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. _Afraid? _**"Afraid of what?"** I asked. **"Are you afraid of me?"** He said. _Wooahh! Did he really asked me that again? Why does he keep asking me that question? _**"What? No. Of course not."** I said and tried to smile. He didn't seem to believe me, and stared at me looking confused. **"What are you thinking?"** he asked. _Why the hell does he keep asking me that? _**"Nothing. I'm always just..."****"Tell me the truth."** he said and looked at me with a serious face. _What? Why? _**"I'm telling you the truth Hao, I'm not afraid of you, I'm not thinking about anything right now."** I answered. _Ok, so the last part was a lie...So what? He didn't need to know right? _**"I can't..."** He mumbled. **"You can't what Hao?"** I asked. _What's wrong he seems troubled? _**"I can read minds did you know that?"** he said. **"Y-you can?!"** I exclaimed. _Oh crap? So that's why? He knows I'm lying and he wants me too.. _**"I can hear peoples thoughts actually, but you... nothing."** he said, somehow not convinced of what he just told me. **"Oh. Wait...really?"** I said. I admit I was relived. That's a bit scary, having people read your mind. **"I wonder why is it that my powers doesn't seem to work on you?"** he said. **"Are you using some kind of trick?"** he added. _Hahaha! That's a good one! Me? Use a trick? _**"What? No! I don't know what you are talking about."** I said. **"Well I guess you're just different huh?"** he said. **"I guess..."** I answered. **"What do you think about my plan?"** he asked. **"Your plan?"** I asked. _What plan?_**"You know...about what I want to do."** he said, and moved closer. _Kyaa! What the hell?!_

"**H-huh?"** I said and looked away. **"About when I become Shaman King, and my plan to eradicate the human race."** he said. _Oh.. What the hell was I thinking?_**"O-oh. That... I think that's good." **I answered. **"What? You think that's good?"** he said, flabbergasted about my answer. **"Yeah. You have something you want to do and set your heart in too, in a way I envy you, Because up till now I still don't know what to do with my life."** I said. _It's true I envy him, at least he knows what he wants, unlike me..._

**Hao's POV**

_I was taken a back! This girl keeps surprising me... She can hide her thoughts from me and now this?_

_Was she really...jealous of me? I really want to know her thoughts now._

"**You're not even bothered? You're human! I will have to kill you, you're no exception, along with your family, friends and every human in this world!"** I exclaimed. _I don't believe her. Who would even say that when their life's in danger. _**"H-hao?"** She managed to say and looked at me. She seems surprised by my sudden outburst, just like me. _What the... I.. _**"Enough...You're just saying that now, but once you see me killing people, killing mercilessly..."** I said. **"Hmp! That's how I really feel about it you know! Why did you even asked me if you're not going to believe me?!"** she shouted. _What the? Did she just shout at me? S_he stood up and said **"I really hate it when someone accuses me of lying Hao!" **and then left without even looking back at me.

**Normal POV**

After Michiko walked away, Hao was left there puzzled by the girls' sudden reaction. Meanwhile near where the scene took place... It seems that someone had been watching. **"Ha! What a bitch, why does Hao-sama keep her with us in the first place?"** Matti exclaimed. **"I don't know, but whatever the reason is we can't just let her do what she wants!"** Mari shouted. **"Then what do you want us to do? Give her a lesson?"** Kanna said, lighting a cigarette. **"Hao-sama cannot read her thoughts, he wants to know how she's able to protect her thoughts from him. He's curious."** Opacho announced as she tries to explain to the Flower team. **"What?! Hao-sama can't read her thoughts?"** Matti said. **"Is that even possible?"** Mari asked.**"But Hao-sama can read everyone's thoughts!"** Kanna exclaimed. The four was to busy talking. They didn't see Hao approaching. **"Yes, it's true. I can't read her thoughts unlike how I read or rather hear everyone else."** The Flower Team was surprised by Hao's sudden appearance. **"Hao-sama!"** The three girls said. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't like okay?" he said, **"Let's go Opacho."** and with that he walked off. Opacho took one last glace at the three dumbfounded girls before running to Hao.

**Hao's POV**

_What just happened? Why did she suddenly left? What was she saying about me accusing her? What the ha\ell is going on in that head of hers? _I've been thinking about what happened back there with Michiko. Usually I don't have to think about people and their thoughts, because I just hear it unintentionally, but now. I...

"**Hao-sama, Where are we going?" **Opacho asked worriedly. **"I'm.."** I said, unsure of what to say. _Where exactly was I going? _**"Shouldn't we go back to the camping site? To where the others are?"** she asked again. **"Why don't you go first Opacho?"** i said and gave her a warm smile. **"No. Opacho will go with Hao-sama."** she protested. I laughed. **"So where are we going Hao-sama? Are we going to look for Michiko?"** she asked once again. **"Let's go look for her okay?"** I said. She nodded. We walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

After sometime..._What's that moving in the bushes? _Me and Opacho walked towards the moving bushes. _Hmm.. It's just a squirrel and some forest animals...Oh. There's a girl laying on the ground too.. Wait! That's..._

"**Michiko!"** Opacho shouted and walked to her. The animals we're just there with her as if guarding her. I rushed to her side. _She's unconscious... Wait she's wounded?! What happened to her? _**"Hao-sama..."** Opacho said as she tugged my poncho. _Wait I have to... _**"Right. Let's take her back."** I said, then summoned Spirit of Fire and got on it while carrying Michiko. I stared at her face and thought _Who did this to you?_

**A/N: **That's it for now! :)) What happened to Michiko? Is she gonna be ok? Find out on the next chapter! :))

Please leave a review1 I Love reviews! ^^

Thank You. :]


	4. I died!

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I decided to update fast. :))

Enjoy! Please leave a review after reading! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, just Michiko. :]

**Michiko's POV**

"**Light, Where are you?"**

"**Do you still exist?"**

"**If so, then why can't I feel your warmth anymore?"**

_Am I dead? I think so, after all I wasn't able to do anything..._

_***Flashback***_

"_**Arggg! Why did I got so angry?"**__ I muttered to myself. I'm so weird. I felt like he didn't believe me like he suspected me of something. Yeah I have issues about people constantly accusing me of lying, not that I'm a liar or anything. I kept walking and walking into the woods. I really didn't care as to where I'm heading. I just need to get away from there, from Hao... Not that I'm scared that he'll kill me or anything like that I guess I'm just ashamed of what I did back there. I didn't think through what I was about to do and say. Yes I am so impulsive! I know. I just don't want him to hate me and think I'm weird._

_I got tired from walking and decided to sit down on the nearby rock, when I heard a sound..._

_A growl to be exact. A dog? I stood up and turned to where it came from. I-it's a tiger! What? It seems to be hungry and thinking that I'm going to be his meal! I hated being weak and not being able to do anything. I always wanted to envision myself as a strong and independent women, that can do what others (especially men) I can do as well or even better! You see I've grown in a family where females are neglected and males are given more importance or privilege. Ancient much? Hahaha, I know, but I managed. I live with my grandmother who seems to be stuck in her own time until now; She keeps telling me that males are superior and that they should be given of great prominence, and because of that I hated men! My brothers to be exact, yes I have brothers two of them actually. They just spent their time doing nothing, while I do all the work, because.. "I'm a girl". Whatever. Well enough of that I need to concentrate to the matter at hand. I wanted to fight it, to fight for my life, but at this point my legs just gave up on me. I can't move, Dammit! If this keeps up I'll end up being this animal's meal! Wait? Isn't this just like those scenes that you see in TV? The heroine is in danger and her knight come to rescue her, but I don't have a knight. I only have myself, and I need to do some thing if I want to live, but instead here I am standing like an idiot! Some much for being strong huh. The tiger growl again as it eyed me curiously. I tried my best not to get scared. Why Am I even scared I don't care if I die right? Then it moved and changed into it's attacking stance, and launched itself towards me. Oh great! It finally decide to eat me. Then I did the most idiotic thing a person could do in my position. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Bye cruel world._

_*__**End of Flashback**__*_

_I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!_

_Am I really dead? _Then I realized.. I feel okay. So I tried to opened my eyes slowly...

"**Look she's waking up" **_What the hell? I'm not alone? _**"I can see that midget!"**_ There are two of them? _**"I'll go tell Yoh."**_Wait. Who's Yoh? Was he the one who saved me? Was I even saved? Didn't I die back there?_

**Anna's POV**

The girl is slowly waking up. _Seriously Yoh, instead of training you ran of with Manta to go somewhere, and when you came back you have this unconscious girl in your arms. Who is this girl? _The girl opened her eyes and looked around the room. **"Where Am I?"** she asked and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. **"You're in Patch Village, in my room to be exact."** I answered. **"What were you doing laying around in the middle of the woods alone? Where's your partner?"** I added. _I have a ton of questions for this girl, furthermore she seems to be... _**"I was..wait? Partner?"** she said a bit confused. **"Oh, I thought you came here for the tournament with your shaman partner? I guess I was..."** I manage to say then Yoh came in and interrupted us. **"Anna! Manta said she's awake?" **He said. The girl and I both stared at him, wait that's an under statement I glared at him to be exact. Well he did interrupt me so I was irritated.

**Michiko's POV**

I woke up and saw this frowning blonde girl beside me. _Was she the one who saved me? _I looked around the room. _Patch Village? That's where tha Shaman Tournament is being held right? _I thought about what she asked me... _Partner? What is she talking about? Me joining the tournament, but I'm just... _Then suddenly someone walked into the room, a brown-haired boy..._Hao?! Wait, his hair is all tied up and he has these orange headphones. And he stats to smile sheepishly to the blonde girl that stared back at him, or glared at him actually._**"Hao?"** I muttered. The blonde girl seemed surprised at what I had said and looked at me with wide eyes. **"Haha, I get that a lot, but I'm not Hao. I'm his twin Yoh."** he said and gave me a goofy smile. **"So your with Hao?"** the blonde girl said almost loathing. **"Y-yeah. Wait who are you people?" **I said. _Ah. So thei twins, that explains why they looked so much a like, but Hao never mentioned to me that he has a twin...or did he? _**"I'm Anna, Yoh's fiancee."** she said, still looking at me, but curiously now. **"So what am I doing here? Did you guys saved me?"** I asked. **"Saved you?"** they both said in unison, then looked at each other. **"Saved you from what?"** she said to me the turned to Yoh and asked **"She was in danger?"**_Does that mean they didn't save me? _**"I found in the middle of the woods together with my friend Manta. You see my spirit partner sensed the presence of another spirit. So we went to where he was sensing it, and we found you." **he announced. They both stared at me. **"I-There was a tiger! It was gonna eat me!"** I said, and looked at myself searching for wounds or bruises, but found none. _Wait! Did he just say spirit? _**"Spirit? You mean I'm dead?"** I asked him.** "Yeah, your a spirit, a ghost."** he said. There it is the biggest shock of my life. _**I'm Dead?!**_

**A/N:** Woooahh! What's happening?  
Is Michiko really dead? Then who's with Hao?  
Wasn't that Michiko?  
That's it for now. REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ Thank you! :*


	5. She's What!

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I'm back! Here is chapter 5 without further ado! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King, Just Michiko. ^^

**Hao's POV**

When we arrived at the camping site everyone's already there waiting for me. I got off of Spirit of Fire and walked to my tent. **"Opacho, I'll leave her to you okay?"** I sad to Opacho as we reached my tent. I laid Michiko down the blanket and I got out everyone's staring and thinking of the same thing. They wanted to know what happen. **"Hao-sama..."** Matii said as she approached me. **"She's alright, just unconscious that's all. I'll be in my tent if you need anything."** I said and smiled. She nodded and went back to the others, and probably told them what I told her. I can still hear their thoughts about why Michiko was unconscious, but I just ignored them and went back to my tent.

**Normal POV**

Matti told Hao's followers what Hao told her. Everyone was curious as to what had happened to Michiko, but they'll just have to wait for her to awaken and tell them herself. So everyone returned to what they were doing before Hao arrived. Meanwhile inside the tent... Opacho is very worried for Michiko because she hasn't woken up yet. She still seems very cold even after Opacho wrapped a blanket around her. Hao the arrived shortly and saw Opacho's worry. **"What's the matter Opacho?" **He asked worriedly. **"Michiko seems cold so I wrapped a blanket around her, but..." **she replied, frowning. **"But what?" **He asked again.**"Opacho is afraid. She's cold and not waking up, what could that possibly mean?"** she answered, with tears in her eyes. **"Is she gonna die?"** she muttered. Hao was flabbergasted, and couldn't respond to her. Instead he just sat down beside Michiko and touched her hand. It was cold very cold. _What's happening to you Michiko? _He thought to himself.

Outside the tent... Matti is still thinking of Michiko. "Something's off." She said to no particular person.

_That girl Michiko, earlier when I saw her in Hao-sama's arms... Wait! I'm not jealous, and I'm not thinking about that! _she thought. _What I mean is that, something's wrong. _She thought again. **"Matti! Earth to Matti!" **Kanna shouted. **"W-what?!" **She said jerking her head in Kanna's direction. **"What are you doing? Spacing out like that?" **Mari said. **"I'm not! I mean...nothing." **she exclaimed. **"Are you actually worried about the human girl?" **Kanna asked, eying her curiously. **"No. Not really, I just..." **She mummbled. **"Well? What is it? Tell us!" **Mari said, a bit irritated. **"I-i just have a nagging feeling that something's wrong with the human girl." **she replied, and with that she stood up to rush to Hao's tent. **"I'll be back ok! I just have to check on something!" **she shouted back at Mari and Kanna, then left.

**Hao's POV**

I checked her pulse. _There she's alive. _She's not dead, but she's rather cold. _Maybe I should lay her by the fire? _**"Hao-sama!" **I turned and saw Matti catching her breath while approaching me. **"Matti, did something happen?" **I asked, and eyed her curiously. **"U-uhm... Please let me see her." **she pleaded.

"**Who? Michiko?**" I asked. **"Yes." **she replied and stood beside me. **"Okay." **I said. She went near Michiko's sleeping form. We watched her as she closed her eyes and touched Michiko's forehead and frowened. **"She's not here." **she said. _I was confused. What was she talking about? Then I heard it, her thoughts. Astro projection? Michiko's soul wandering somewhere? She's in danger?! _**"Explain." **I commanded her. **"Michiko's soul is wandering somewhere else, her body is empty." **Matti replied. **"And?" **I said. **"It seems that her soul has left her body, but she's still alive. The witch that raised me was once studying about astro projection. If she leaves her body for to long she'll die." **She explained. **"So she's in danger." **I said. **"Yes." **she replied. _I can't believe this. Just after she left this happened? There has to be another explanation for this. _**"Very well, tell the others to search for her. Find her at all cost, and bring her back here." **I said, and looked at Michiko. _What exactly happened to you when you left? _Matti nodded and left. Opacho looked at me with worried eyes. **"It's gonna be okay." **I assured her, not sure if I was convincing her or convincing myself.

**A/N:**I know it's short but I'll make it up for you guys!

The next chapter will be longer. :^^

Leave your Reviews and tell me what you think! :))


	6. The truth about what happened

Chapter 6

**A/N:**Hey! This is chapter 6. In this chapter we are introduced to a lot of new characters! Kyoko, Hayato, The twins Riko & Rika. ^^ Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Shaman King, just my Ocs. :D

The chilly evening air makes everything clear. The moon's glow is almost blinding. As seen from the outskirts of patch, it almost looks like you could reach up and touch it. **"You said that we've succeded in summoning her, but where is she?" **Kyoko asked, displeased. **"It's true we have. She's already here, Riko & Rika are taking care of her as we speak." **Hayato replied, assuring Kyoko. **"This body is beginning to loose it's life, I need her as soon as possible! She's the only body fit to contain my soul!" **she shouted. Just before Hayato could reply, Riko & Rika arrives. **"Ah, There they are." **he announced. The twins bowed to him. **"We have returned master." **Riko said. **"We have her with us or at least a part of her." **Rika said smiling. **"A part of her?" **he asked. They nodded and presented Michiko's body. **"We were able to get her body without any problems." **Riko said. **"Although her soul isn't here, she managed to get away." **Rika added. **"Get away?" **he asked. Thay nodded.

Flashback

_Riko & Rika planned everything carefully about how to abduct her. They created a copy of her, an illusion to deceive Hao, for him to believe Michiko is already with him. They left it for Hao to see, it's a fake so it will disappear in a day or two. It was created to mislead him. While the real Michiko confronts a tiger, the twins arrive in time to save her putting her to sleep it the process. They subdeud the tiger. They manage to separate her from her body. As they were about to seal her soul away... they felt Yoh Asakura's presence, not wanting to get caught they left her in the woods and fled. Michiko's soul then was found and taken by Yoh._

End of Flashback

"**So the other Asakura has her?" **Hayato asked. **"Yes." **they replied. **"How about Hao?" **he asked again. **"What he has is merely and illusion a vessel that looks like her to be exact, it will disappear after a day or so." **Rika replied. **"A vessel? You mean it isn't a complete replica? It doesn't have it's own soul?" **he asked again. **"Yes, we didn't bother to make a perfect one since we only needed it to buy us time." **Riko replied. **"I'm sure he'll sense that something is wrong. You have to hurry and get that girls soul, she maybe weak but just to be sure we have to seal her." **he said. The two nodded and left. Hayate walked to Michiko's body. **"This body looks ordinary, it's nothing compared to your real one. Are you sure this is the perfect body for you?" **he asked Kyoko. **"Well she is my counterpart, I'm quite sure she's perfect, and don't forget that she hails from another world. I'm sure she's stronger that what she looks like." **Kyoko replied. **"Okay if you say so." **he said. **"Hurry up and do it!" **she said, impatiently. Hayate nodde and put a necklace with a dangling pendant around Michiko's neck. The pendant glows and releases Kyoko's soul into Michiko's body. Hayate watched her. Mermories of Michiko flooded into Kyoko's mind, and in a flash she opened her eyes. **"Ha! Interesting." **she mummbled. **"What is?" **he asked. **"This girl truly is my counterpart, we are very similar in a lot of ways." **She replied as she got up. **"I see, then that means?" **he asked, and eyed her curiously. **"That means change of plans. You are not to get rid of her. She'll be our ally. It'll be best if she become one with me, that will make me more powerful than ever."** she replied. **"You want what now?!" **he exclaimed, staring at her with widened eyes. **"Sealing her we'll be such a waste. I can convince her to join us don't worry." **she announced and laughed like a lunatic. **"As you wish, then I'll be dealing with Yoh." **he said and left.

**Kyoko's POV**

I watched Hayate as he left. _Finally the time has come. I finally have a permanent body! No one can stop me now! Hahahahaha! _I touched the pendant dangling from the necklace around my neck, and thought about what happened in the past.

Flashback

"_We can't let her escape!" someone said. "She's severely wounded she couldn't have gone far." said another. Blast it! I haven't finished the spell when they manage to interrupt me. I'm not healing! I can't let it end here. I my die but I'll come back! With the my last remaining strenght I manage to transfer my soul into my pendant, and put protection on it. I slept and waited for my time to come back again. They found my body and one of them spoke, "It's over, finally."_

_They're so wrong. It is very far from over._

End of Flashback

How I waited for this day. I Managed to find minions who will help me with my plan, but sadly no other humans can contain my soul. The bodies die immediately after a month or so. Then I remembered that every being has their own counterpart in a parallel world or dimension, and so I searched a long time for a certain spell that will help me accomplish what I want. The spell to summon your counterpart from another world, and here I am now with the body of my counterpart that girl named Michiko. No wait. This is my body now. I walked to a mirror and looked at myself. _It's perfect._

**A/N****: **And that's what really happened!

Who is Kyoko really?

What is she planing to do now that she has Michiko's body?

What's going to happen to Hao & Michiko, not to mention Yoh who got involved in this somehow?

Read and find out.

Leave a Review ok? ^^


	7. The events that lead to a bad ending

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Hello again! Late update.

I'll be updating once a week now unlike before,

but I'll still try to update everyday as well as to my another story. ^^

It might be a little confusing but it will all make sense on the next chapter. :))

Here is chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

Normal POV

Everything happened so quickly...

Hao decided to ask Anna for help, she's a powerful itako capable of summoning spirits wherever they are. Michiko is delighted to be a ghost. She can now walk thorough walls, float and many more, but her favorite part was she can now watch in cinemas without paying! How cool is that right? Despite everything She still missed being with Hao and Opacho, so she pleaded Yoh to let her see Hao. Yoh agreed to escort her to Hao. Anna was left behind at the inn. Riko and Rika looked for Michiko all over patch but failed to find her and found the Flower team instead. They engage combat. Yoh and Michiko are almost there but was confronted by Hayato who is there to get her. Yoh fought with him and let Michiko escape. Hao arrived at the inn and talked with Anna. Anna told him that Michiko is with Yoh and is on their way to see him. Hao hurried to where Michiko is headed, but saw the Flower Team beaten up. The twins blocked Hao's path and taunted him to fight with them. In a hurry Hao battled with them, but in the middle of the battle his other followers shows up and gives him a chance to go, so he left. Michiko is running alone in the woods...and meets Kyoko.

"**Hello Michiko-chan**." Kyoko said as she approached Michiko. Michiko on the other hand was shocked to see her. _She looks just like me! But I don't remember having a twin! _She thought. "**Come with me.**" Kyoko extended her hands to Michiko. "**Who are you? Why do you look like me?**" She asked and took a step backwards. Kyoko smiled and replied "**That doesn't matter now, come with me and I'll give you what you want**." _What I want? _Michiko thought. "**What do you mean?**" she asked. "**Don't act like you don't know dear, you can't hide you're self from me**." Kyoko smirked. "**What the hell are you talking about?!**" Michiko shouted. "**Acting like you don't care about people when the truth is you care about what they say the most, but don't worry I'm on your side**." Kyoko stated, and moved closer to her. **"****I don't know what you're talking about.**" she prepared to leave but is stopped by Kyoko. "**Fine, let's do this the hard way**." Kyoko said and grabbed her. "**What are you.**." Michiko didn't manage to finish, and found herself trapped somewhere. **"Hahaha. Stay there for now, while I take care of this.**" Kyoko said as she looked at Michiko trapped inside a mirror. Hao arrived at the scene but saw only Kyoko and thought she was Michiko. "**Michiko!" **he shouted. Kyoko smirked to herself before facing him. He approached her, smiling as he hugged her. "**I'm glad you're okay!**" he said. Kyoko pulled back and said "**Yeah me too.**" He nodded and said **"Let's go.**" taking her hand, but Kyoko pulled her hand from his grasp. "**What's wrong?**" He asked. Meanwhile inside the mirror... Michiko struggles to break free. The longer she stays captive the weaker she gets. She watched Hao and Kyoko talk. _Hao! She's not me, why can't you see that? _she thought. Outside...

"**Will you still do it**?" Kyoko asked, and looked at him in the eyes. He stared at her for a moment and noticed something different about her that he can't pinpoint. _Is that hate I see in her eyes? _He thouught. "**Do what**?" he asked back. Kyoko rolled her eyes and turned around. _Oh what to hell with you I don't need you anyway. _She thought. "**Are you okay?**" he asked and turned her to face him. "**Y****ou're in the way**." she said in a monotone voice, and stabbed him straight through his heart. Inside the mirror Michiko gasped as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. _No! _She thought. Kyoko laughed maniacally as Hao's body hit the ground. **"W-why...M.i..chi..ko.?**" he asked coughing blood. "**You're evil Hao, I hate you**." she replied "**Oh, and don't bother trying to heal yourself, this dagger is different from any other of it's kind. It is forged to kill any living thing it hits with one strike, so your done for**." she added in a sing song voice. Hao winced in pain, and stared at her one last time before he died. Michiko's eyes widened, and she shouted hoping he'll hear her. "**Nooooo!**!" _It wasn't me Hao... _she thought before everything fade to black.

**A/N: **Nooo! What's happening?

Is it over? NO! Of course not, Hahaha!

This will all make sense in the next chapter. :))

Review! ^^


	8. So that's it!

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Hello again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**Michiko's POV**

I blinked my eyes once, twice, thrice. _What the? _I looked around me and notice that I'm in the middle of the woods with Hao?! _If I'm not mistaken...this is where we talked after Opacho left us alone. _**"Are you okay?**" he asked. _Wha-what's going on? Wasn't I..._ He waved his hand in front of my face, and broke my thoughts. **"What's wrong?" **he asked again. _I-i was... _I just stared at him. _You were... _"**Hey! Are you alright?**" he asked worriedly. **"I so glad that you're okay!**" I hugged him. He was taken aback by my sudden gesture, and froze on the spot. "**You're okay and I'm okay too!**" I exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "Y-yeah.. we are." he said and hugged me back. I pulled away from him to see his face. _You're okay, I glad. _I looked straight into his eyes "Something bad is gonna happen if we don't do something." His face was distorted with confusion. **"What do you mean? What's gonna happen?**" he asked. **"I-i saw something..**." _It couldn't be just nothing right? So I think it's... _"**I had a premonition.**" I replied. I told him everything that I saw.

**Hao's POV**

I listened to everything that she had said. _She's really full of surprises, not only that I can't read her mind, but she can also have premonitions? _"**So you're the counterpart of this witch or whatever, and she summoned you from your world which is different from this world to get hold of your body to accomplish her goal?"** I asked. _If that's true then that explains her abilities but not everything. _"**Yes, we were suppose to have an argument and that's where it started**." She replied. _I wonder what we argued about. _**"Let's go" **I said and stood up. **"Go where**?" she asked while standing up."J**ust do what you're supposed to do, just like in your vision, but this time I'll be watching you from afar so we can catch those twins you told me about.**" I explained. She nodded and walked deeper into the woods. _That hug from before felt nice. What am I thinking?! I have hurry up and follow her for this plan to work. _I watched her every step as she walked. _Hmm.. I don't see anyone following her aside from me. _She stopped and sat down a nearby rock. _A tiger? _The tiger approached her, she stoop up and turned to face it. She just stood there motionless with her eyes closed. _I can't watch this anymore I need to do something. _I was about to save her when two girls appeared. _There they are! _They knocked out Michiko and killed the tiger with one blow. _Those runts! _**"Spirit of Fire**!" I shouted. The Spirit of Fire startled the two taking them by surprise, and caught them. I walked towards Michiko and lifted her up from the ground. "Nice try weirdos." I told them. They just stared at me, then looked at each other, and disappeared. Before disappearing I heard their thoughts. "_Hayato-sama will be displeased**.**" they thought. So Michiko was right after all someone is after her. _I went back to camp with Michiko in my arms. _You're no longer safe here._

**Michiko's POV**

I woke up and found myself in a room? _Oh no! Not this room again... Does this mean it happened? _**"Finally you're awake. I was getting worried**." Hao said. He was seating on a chair beside the bed I was sleeping on. **"Let me guess we're in an inn at patch?**" I asked. He seemed surprised. "**Yes, but how did you know?**" he asked. **"I saw it in my premonition**." I replied. "**So what are we doing here?**" I asked. He stood up to sit beside me, I sat up and looked at him. "**You're safer here that in the woods.**" he replied. _Woah! We're so close. _I looked away immediately. _The hell! What's wrong with my heart, it's beating like crazy! It's as if I just finished running or something. _He cupped my chin with his hand, and turned me to looked at him. "**What's wrong?**" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. _Woooaaahh! _I swatted his hands and got off the bed fast. **"I-i..**." I mumbled _What Am I doing? _He stared at me, and I looked at him. He seemed hurt and confused. _I'm sorry Hao.. _"I** need to go pee.**" I exclaimed. _Shit! That's a lousy excuse. _"**Oh, It's outside downstairs to the right**." He said and smiled. _He bought it! _"Uhm, thanks!" I said and left the room.

**Hao's POV**

_That surprised me, I thought I said something wrong, because she suddenly moved away. I thought she got scared. Anyway she just needed to go to the bathroom, I'm just thinking to much. _Then I noticed there's a bathroom inside the room... _Okay...I didn't see that. _I laughed at myself, how can I not see that when I was the one who rented this. I just need to figure out what to do with those who are chasing her.

She also said she's from another world. _So does that mean my reishi doesn't work on people from another world? _The one who's pursuing her, who is she? If she is Michiko's counterpart that means they're somehow the same. In every answer comes another question. We need to catch those twins to get some answers. They don't seem to be shamans. I'll have to teach her to defend herself just in case.

**Michiko's POV**

_Nooooooo! What's wrong with me?! We're friends and nothing more! He maybe gorgeous but.. NO! I can't like him not now not ever! _I was walking up the stairs back to the room when... **"****He's here, and we don't know what he's planning.**" someone said. "**I know but he seems to be just resting or something.**" another one said. I peaked and saw Anna & Yoh arguing about Hao. "**He might attack any minute now Yoh!**" she exclaimed. **"****I don't think he will Anna, this is an inn it's normal for him to be here if he wants to rent a room you know.**" he replied. I just could watch anymore so I had to but in and say something. "**Don't worry he won't hurt anyone**." I said in a monotone voice. They seemed surprised and just stared at me. _Oh...that right those events regarding them knowing me didn't happen so they don't know me. _"**Who are you**?" they both asked with a serious look on their faces. I was about to answer when "**She's my friend**." I turned around and came face to face with Hao. **"Hao! You startled me! What are you doing here?**" I exclaimed. _It's true I was startled! _he looked at me and smiled **"I was worried so I came to get you.**" he replied. _Worried huh? _I just laughed then shrugged my shoulders and started to walk.**"****So weird**." I muttered. **"Hey what did you say?**" he said and followed me.

**Normal POV**

Yoh and Anna were left there with their mouths open.** "****What was that?****" **Anna asked in pure utterly surprise. Yoh laughed and looked at Anna**. ****"Nii-san has a friend." **he replied. They both went back to their rooms. Meanwhile back to Michiko and Hao..**. ****"You'll teach me how to fight?!" **she exclaimed.**"Yeah. Of course I'll protect you, but you have to learn just in case."**he explained.**"Yay! That's cool. I always wanted to have a sword and fight with it!" **she said. Hao stared at her and laughed. _Ha! I thought she wouldn't be willing, nothing surprises me anymore. _He thought. **"Okay, so we'll start tomorrow." **he said. She nodded and layed down. Hao stared at her for a second before laying down beside her. After a minute or so Michiko jolted up. Hao was startled by her sudden movement and sat up.**"What's wrong? Are you okay?" **He asked. Michiko looked at him and said **"Are we really gonna sleep in the same room? And on the same bed?" **she said. Hao was flabbergasted. _Wait! That's right this isn't my room, but hers. _He thought. "**Uh, no. I just wanted to make sure your okay until you fall asleep, then I'll be on my way." **he explained calmly. She nodded and layed down again. _For a second there I thought this was our room... _he thought. He took one last glance at her before leaving, closing the door as he go.

**A/N: **There! I'll be posting two chapters a week.

There was suppose to be a scene where Hao and Michiko would be teasing each other on the rooftop, but maybe I'll put that on the next chapter. Or maybe not.

Is this story lacking in the romance department?

Tell me what you think okay? ^^

REVIEW!


	9. Spending time together

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I've been very very busy. :((

I'll try to update fast. So here's Chapter 9! ^^

Oh! and I kinda changed the summary! :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SK!

**Normal POV**

When Hao got out, Michiko opened her eyes and sat up. _I can't sleep, _she thought. So she went out of the room and headed for the stairs to go up the rooftop. Just then Hao decided to go back since he forgot to say good night. The room was empty when he got there. He went out to look for her and heard her voice which was coming from the rooftop.

Michiko was looking at the stars as she sing.

_Baby, I'm so into you__  
__You got that something, what can I do__  
__Baby, you spin me around__  
__The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground_

Hao reached the rooftop and watched her sing. _She's into someone? ,_He thought_ ._

_Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumping, it's easy to see  
_

_You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night  
_

She just sat there smiling while singing.

_Crazy, I just can't sleep__  
__I'm so excited, I'm in too deep__  
__Crazy, But it feels alright__  
__Every Day and Every Night_

He walked closer to her. _If only I can read her thoughts, then I would know... , _he thought.

_You drive me crazy__  
__I just cant sleep__  
__I'm so excited, I'm in too deep__  
__Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright__  
__Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night__  
_

She stood up and placed her hand near her heart. _My heart is still going crazy, at this point I won't be able to sleep, _she thought.

_You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)__  
__Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright__  
__Baby Thinking of you keeps me up all night__  
__Baby Thinking of you keeps me up all night_

After she finished singing she sat down again. "I just can't sleep." she frowned.

Hao moved closer, "You can't sleep because?" he smiled.

She flinched, _Was that Hao? _She thought. She didn't say anything nor face him.

She pretended not to hear him, _Go away! Go away! _She thought.

He walked closer and stopped in front of her, "So...was I the one who drives you crazy?" he asked, smirking.

_This guy! _She thought. "No." she frowned and looked away.

He sat down beside her, "Then who is it?", he asked. _I can't read your mind so I'll get the answers straight from your mouth, _he thought.

"I-It's none of your business." she replied and stood up.

Hao grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the floor. The next thing she knows is that her back was onto the floor and he was hovering above her pushing her onto the floor.

"Tell me." He smirked wickedly.

With all her strength Michiko pushed him off her, "Your insane!." she stared at him in disbelief.

Hao was flabbergasted, she hurriedly ran back to her room.

"Wait!" he shouted and ran after her. _I was just messing with her, I didn't mean to.. _he thought.

Michiko stopped on her tracks, _What Am I doing running away from him? _she thought.

Hao caught up to her "Hey I was just messing with you, I got curious so..." he trailed off.

She turned to him and smiled wickedly, "You're so dead!"

Hao's eyes widened and the next thing he knows he's being tackled by Michiko and was pushed onto the floor.

"Ha! I win!" she exclaimed, pinning his wrists to the ground.

He just lay there looking up to her, "So this it, you just wanted to on top?" he smirked.

She realized the position they're in and immediately stood up. "I-I, uh h." she mumbled.

Hao stood up and patted her on her head, "You should go to sleep, Good night." he smiled and walked away.

_He's really making fun of me that bastard! _She thought. "You're so dead, Hao Asakura." she muttered and went back to her room.

Hao heard her and laughed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..." he murmured and went inside his room.

The sun shined brightly in the sky, everyone in patch is getting ready for a new day. Yoh is already out for a walk with Manta & Amidamaru. The Ren team are having their breakfast with Faust and Ryu, while Anna talks to Tamao. Hao is taking a shower while Michiko is getting dressed.

At the outskirts of patch are villains are having their meeting...

"What happened?!" Hayato glared at the twins in front of him.

"For some reason they seemed to know about our plan, the pyro boy caught us." Rika shook her head.

"He had us but we managed to escape!" Rika added.

He frowned at the twins, "Get out of my sight, and just wait for my next orders." he shouted.

The twins nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, they failed to get her." He looked back to meet her gaze.

"What bothers me is how they knew..." she frowned, mumbling to herself.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked.

"Keep her under surveillance for now." she replied.

"As you wish, then I'll tell the twins to do that."

He walked away, summoned the twins and told them to keep an eye on Michiko.

Back at the Inn...

Michiko is troubled of what to wear.

"Arrgg! What Am I suppose to wear now? I forgot that the only clothes I have is what I was wearing yesterday! They're still wet so now what?!" she shouted in frustration.

She finally gave up and collapsed on the bed with only a towel wrapped around her body.

_Maybe I should just stay here until my clothes dry up, _She thought.

Hao on the other hand had just finished getting dressed. _I wonder if she's awake? _He thought.

And finally decided to go to her room to check.

**Hao's POV**

I walked towards her room and stopped in front of the door. I knocked once.

"Michiko?" I knocked again. _Why isn't she answering? _

The I noticed that the door was unlocked so I went inside. When I got inside I called her name again.

"Michiko?" Still no answer. _Where is that girl?_

I was about to go when I noticed her, sleeping peacefully on her bed. I got closer when I noticed she wasn't wearing anything except for the towel wrapped around her body. My eyes went wide and I felt my face grow hotter. _What the hell? She didn't lock the door and she's like this? Did she wanted to get raped or something?! _I looked away. _I need to clam down and get a grip. _

"Stupid Hormones." I muttered to myself. I looked at her again. She seemed so defenseless and fragile.

I looked at her face. _Her eyebrows are knitted together, she's frowning in her sleep._

I puled out my hand to touch her face, then she suddenly turned making her hair fall into my hands.

_It's wet. _My eyes went wide again, I lightly touched her towel and it's also wet! _She's gonna get sick._

I put my hands on her shoulders and started shaking it.

"Wake up!"

**Michiko's POV**

Ice cream. Vanilla Ice cream. The place is filled with lots and lots of vanilla ice cream! I walked closer in an attempt to grab some, but I couldn't touch it. _What the hell? Come here Ice cream!_

"Wake up." _Who? _"Who? Me?" _But I'm... _

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Hao.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

He pulled back suddenly.

"What are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed and got up.

His eyes went wide and he looked away suddenly.

"Wha-What are you..." I mumbled, then I noticed my towel was gone and is on the floor. _Shit!_

I immediately grabbed my towel and covered my body.

"I'll-I'll go get you something to wear." He said before walking out, closing the door as he goes.

I just stayed there embarrassed. _Nooo! He saw everything! Wait..Just the upper part, but even so!_

I sat there cursing myself for falling asleep like this and for leaving the door unlocked.

**Hao's POV**

I hurriedly ran out of the room. _That was so awkward. _I stared to think naughty thoughts. _What the hell?! _I mentally slapped my face for that. _Oh yeah. Clothes..I'll just borrow from Mari for now, then we'll buy her some clothes later. _I went to the flower team's room and knocked. Mari opened the door and I borrowed her clothes for Michiko to use for now. _Lolita dress? I wonder If this'll suit her._

It was hard for me to go back but I did anyway. The door was locked this time so I knocked.

She opened the door, "Come in." she said.

I tried my best to act as if nothing happened earlier.

"Here, this is Mari's. Get dressed and we'll go eat then buy some clothes for you." I handed her the dress.

She took the dress "Thanks." she smiled.

"I'll wait for you outside." I said and left. _That felt weird. This girl really affected me in so many ways._

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a half buttoned white dress shirt with over sized collars and cuffs. After a minute or so she came out.

"You look good." I smiled.

She looked at me from head to toe, "You too!" she said. "You look very handsome." she added, and started walking.

_Haha! She said I look handsome, but don't I always? _I followed her out the Inn.

**A/N**: This chapter was suppose to be longer but I had to cut it cuz I'm in a hurry. :(

But please do read and leave a review.

On the next chapter our heroine will go missing again! (Spoiler lol.)

Hahaha! She just disappers and appear. XD

Oh and sorry if I made Hao to OOC in any way! ^^


	10. At the restaurant :

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N: **Hell Yeah I decided to update early but with a little changes in this chapter.

It's a bit long too. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own SK. :))

* * *

Michiko and Hao stood outside of the patch inn motionless. The silence was deafening. Both were quiet and lost in their own thoughts. _What am I doing? I feel like a girl! _she thought. _She hasn't said a word since we got out. Is there a problem? _he thought. She jerked her head in his direction.

"Let's go!" she said with a calm but authoritative voice & started walking towards a restaurant.

He was surprised by with her tone and only stared at her. She stopped walking to looked over her shoulder and arched her eyebrows in irritation. Why_ is she angry all of a sudden? he_thought. He started walking towards her. She didn't even waited for him to catch up and began walking again, but was stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Stop. What's the matter?" he asked, still holding onto her wrist.

"First of all...OUCH! What the hell was that for?! Secondly, what do you mean?" she scowled at him, while trying to remove his grasp on her.

"I asked you first so don't go asking me." he sighed. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours and why you're acting this way."

"Nothing. I'm fine so let's go." she retorted.

"Fine don't tell me." he released her and walked past her.

He really wanted to know but didn't push her. He didn't want to get into an argument with her so early in the morning besides he's quite sure she'll tell him because he always gets what he wants...always. She followed him and walked towards the nearby restaurant. When they finally got inside everyone kept staring at them, they got scared because of Hao's presence.

"Let me guess...they're afraid of the all mighty Hao Asakura?" she snorted.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a second, _Is she testing my patience?, b_efore smiling.

"Are you bipolar?" he asked calmly.

"HUH?!" she jerked her head to his direction.

"You change your mood suddenly without enough reason, that's a disease you know." he smirked.

"Damn it at you pissing me off?!" she exclaimed.

Her voice was heard all over the place and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. They feared for her life and waited for Hao to just burn her right there or something. She just threw a fit at him for goodness sake, does she have a death wish? To everyone's surprise he didn't get mad or burn her but just laughed at her instead.

"I guess that's what hunger do to people huh..." he placed his hand on his chin and looked up, pretending to think.

She frowned at him, "Yeah I guess I'm just hungry..." she shook her head in embarrassment.

She hated being stared at and yet here she is standing with everyone staring. All the while his companion just kept standing there chuckling and pretending to be oblivious to the attention they're getting. _I guess he's used to this kind of attention... _she thought.

"Let's just take a seat." she murmured.

He stopped laughing to smile at her, and looked around the restaurant, he notice his brother within the crown sitting with his friends.

"Let's sit over there." he pointed at the table next to his brother.

She looked at to where he was pointing and nodded. She started walking towards the table, then she noticed Yoh and his friends.

"Yoh!" she called out to him smiling.

"Hey." He smiled warmly.

His friends stared at them curiously. Anna glanced at her for a moment them resumed eating.

"You know her?" Ryu asked Yoh.

"Yeah she's..."

"...my friend" Hao interjected.

She was startled when he was suddenly beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She just stood there blushing.

"Let's go." He winked at her and carried her to their table.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the gesture. Michiko was opening and closing her mouth in a fish like manner when he put her down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he smiled.

She stared at him with a frown, "Was that really necessary? "

"What?" he asked, obviously.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid." She looked away.

He just chuckled, and waited for her to speak again.

"Damn it, fine ignore me…" she muttered.

"What are getting so upset about?"

She jerked her head to his direction, "Why did you carried me here? I would've walked you know." She retorted.

"Of course you can…that's why you didn't make it here in the first place." He said, sarcastically.

"What are you getting at?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled and sat beside her and pulled her to him, "I don't like it how you smile at my brother and throw a fit at me. It makes me jealous." He whispered into her ear.

She flinched and stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly open. He chuckled at her expression and stood up to sit across her.

"Shall we order?" he asked.

She wanted to sat something but couldn't manage to.

"I was just kidding okay?" he stated, blandly.

She stared at him for a while before speaking, "You idiot!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and called the waiter. The waiter came with the menu and gave it to them. Michiko ordered everything on the menu and smirked at Hao.

He smiled and at her and said "I want everything too."

The waiter's eyes widened for a second before he nodded and left.

"I didn't think a girl could eat that much."

"I can eat as much as I want." she replied proudly.

"Oh so you don't care if you get fat? I heard girls are pretty conscious when it comes to that..." he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well I'm not your average girl, I don't care about stuffs like that."

When the waiter came with their food they just sat across each other and ate quietly. Yoh's friends were curious of the two's relationship so they kept watching them, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Damn... It's like watching a soap opera with a mute TV." Horo muttered.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right about that." Ryu agreed.

"This is boring I can't hear them..." Chocolove pouted.

"I wonder who that girl is..." Manta murmured.

"You guys...I already told you who she is." Yoh said.

"Of course you did, but what we want to know is..." Ren started to say.

"...If she has a boyfriend already? Cuz if she doesn't, I'll apply." Ryu interrupted with a sly grin.

They all stared at him for a second then looked back to Ren.

"Idiot." Manta muttered.

"As I was saying." He coughed, "What we wanted to know is her relationship to Hao."

They looked at Yoh and waited for his answer.

"Well.. he told me and Anna that Michiko is his friend." Yoh scratched his head, "That's all I know."

"You do know that Hao doesn't make friends especially with a HUMAN!" Ren frowned at him.

The group continued eating while watching the two. When the people at the restaurant finally quiet down and minded their own business, the X-laws suddenly walked in.

"There he is!" Marco pointed in Hao's direction.

Everyone at the restaurant looked up to see Marco glaring at Hao, while the two seems to be oblivious of their presence. They began walking towards him. Yoh saw this and stood up to meet them halfway.

"Move it Asakura you're not the one we came here for." Marco sneered at him.

"Yeah we don't want to hurt you Yoh." Lyzerg interjected.

Yoh refused to let them pass, his friends shortly joined him.

"Seriously this is a restaurant, why can't you just look for trouble somewhere else." Ren rolled his eyes.

Marco ignored his comment, "What's this I thought you were against your brother, but now your protecting him." he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I just don't want you to fight. He's not even doing anything, he's just having his breakfast. Yoh sighed and scratched his neck.

While the two groups were busy discussing, Michiko noticed what was happening, and stood up. Hao stopped her from walking over to them.

"Don't go."

She looked at him, "Why not they're so noisy."

He chuckled, "So that's why your going over there to tell them they're noisy?"

She nodded. He let go of her and watched her as she walked towards the group. She had a terrible frown in her face while she approached them, the other people in the restaurant noticed her and got startled with her expression. The two groups were still busy bickering and didn't notice her standing behind Ren.

"Will you guys just shut it?!" she shouted.

They got startled and turned to look at her.

"Some people are trying to eat peacefully you know." she glared at Marco.

"And who the hell are you?!" Marco shouted back.

"Just a random customer at this restaurant telling you to shut up." she smirked at him.

"W-Why you!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it Marco." The Iron Maiden opened and showed Jeanne. "I'm sorry about Marco's behavior."

"Whoa! There's a person inside!" Michiko exclaimed pointing at Jeanne.

"Hello. I'm Jeanne but I'm known as Iron Maiden Jeanne." She smiled.

"Uh. Hi, I'm Michiko."

"Forgive my comrades' rude behavior, but we just wanted to pass." Jeanne said.

Michiko turned to face Yoh, "Hey... I didn't know your such a bully. Why don't you want to let them pass." She stated.

Yoh laughed lightly, "Because if I did they'll disturb your date with my brother." he whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the restaurant stared at her, including Hao. He was laughing at her, he didn't need to be there to know what made her react that way because he can read his brother's thoughts. The X-laws got curious as to what Yoh said to her to make her shout like that. Yoh's friends drew their heads together to listen at they conversation.

"Why? Wasn't it like that between the two of you?" he whispered.

"N-N-No! I-It's not!" she blushed deep red.

"Oh.. I thought..."

"Yay! So Michiko-chan is still single!" Ryu intervened and took her hand to his, "Please be mine!"

She gasped and stared at him in shock. Hororhoro knocked him out and dragged him back to their seat.

The X-laws saw the opportunity and walked pass them while they were busy chatting. They made there way to Hao. He was already facing them, smiling.

"This better be good, because your disturbing my breakfast."

"Hao!" They said, loathing.

"What? So you came all this way just to say my name." He smirked.

"Why are you here? Demons like you shouldn't be allowed in here!" Marco shouted.

"Like I said I'm having my breakfast. Weren't you the one making a big fuss earlier?" he raised an eyebrow. "I think you're more qualified to be kicked out here that I am."

They continued bickering over at Hao's table. Michiko had enough of Yoh & his friends' teasing and started to walk back to her table, and saw the X-laws shouting at Hao. He was just sitting there calmly while being shouted at which pissed her. She rushed there and stood in front of him facing the X-laws.

Marco glared at her, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I should say the same for you!" she shouted.

"My...How unlikely of you to hide behind a girl's back." Marco looked at Hao.

She looked back to Hao and saw him frown, but didn't say anything. Michiko called for the waiter and told them about Marco shouting at them. The waiter called for the guard to let them out, but they were already leaving when the guard arrived. Michiko sat down, frowning.

"What's up with those guys?" She asked.

"Well...every celebrity has their haters." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Celebrity?" She laughed. "With all the attention you're getting I guess you could say that."

* * *

**A/N: **I ended up putting the X-laws here even if I hate them.

Especially Marco lol. XP

I don't know if I made Hao too OOC..

Leave a REVIEW! ^^


	11. After events

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N: **An update! :)) This chapter is a bit sad, but it's necessary... at the next chapter our story will finally move on to it's plot...or something like that. Haha. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King! ^^

* * *

After eating Hao called the waiter for the bill.

"Wow, You really ate all that." He said.

Michiko Grinned, "Of course."

He just shrugged his shoulders. After paying for their meal, they both stood up. Everyone at the restaurant turned their attention yet again to them. Michiko started to feel uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them." he stated.

She nodded at him in response. Hao grabbed her hand and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she murmured and shook her head.

Hao looked at her, "Did you say something?"

She took her hand from him and refused to look at him. He stared at her worriedly.

"What's the matter?" he reached out his hand to touch her.

Michiko avoided his hands as if it were infected by some incurable decease. Hao flinched at her reaction. She looked at him with a pained expression on her face. He tried reaching out to her again, but she just repeated the same action she did earlier. Hao was loosing his patience fast. He just treated her for breakfast today and up until now he showed her nothing but kindness so why is she doing this? Is she really bipolar or something? She backed away from him and braced herself to run. Hao saw what she was planning and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked at him.

"Damn it Michiko you're running out my patience." he muttered, "What do you think you're doing?"

She couldn't say a word. What was she doing? What was she suppose to say? She couldn't explain herself and her strange behavior, but she knows very well why. Michiko always had this strange habit of being grumpy to the person she's attracted to. It's like a defense mechanism or something, she can't help it.

"Ohm...Sorry." She shook her head, "I'm a little unstable now so..."

He frowned, "Unstable? What do you mean?"

"I-I don't...I can't explain it, but...please...just..." she sighed, "I need sometime...alone. To sort out my mind."

"Okay." he let go of her.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly and ran away.

* * *

Hao's POV

I watched her ran away. I guess this is a good thing, because I needed time to think as well. I transported myself to a place somewhere, courtesy of Spirit of Fire here. I sat down and began thinking about Michiko. Something is obviously bothering her, but why won't she tell me? I guess I don't always get what I want... The really big question here is why I'm doing all this for her. As far as I know, I reincarnated myself in this time to join and win the shaman tournament to be the Shaman King, but it seems that I've been putting that aside now. Am I doing this because of my interest for her abilities or because of something more? The other question is, What is she gonna do now? Does she even need my help? Wasn't I the who imposed myself on her? I mean she never asked for my help in the first place. I was lost in my thoughts and for the first time I don't have the answers.

* * *

Michiko's POV

I ran away from Hao. I just can't take it anymore. I know it's stupid of me to fall for a person I just met a few days ago and to top that off I don't even know so much about him yet. I can't help it though, because he's just so nice to me and too protective-of me. I walked for who knows how long and looked around only to find out that I'm lost.

"Great! Just great!" I muttered.

I stopped walking and saw a group of people walking towards me, I couldn't make out their faces though. They got closer and closer, while I stood there motionless, staring at them intently. Then I saw it...White clothes. I gasped at the realization.

"Hello there Michiko-san."

"YOU!" I shouted with disdain.

Suddenly a blue creature with red eyes appeared in the sky. I looked at it in awe. I couldn't help but stare at it even though I have a feeling that it's sudden appearance means danger for me. It flew towards me and The next thing I know I'm caged. I saw Jeanne standing behind Marco, no longer inside the iron thing.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, but...Hao must be stopped." She apologized.

"What are you planning to do?!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

* * *

Hao's POV

It's been five hours since I last saw Michiko and it's already past lunch time. Where is she? I came back to the inn to check if she's here, but the man in the front desk said that she hasn't come back since she left with me this morning. I've even sent my followers to look for her all over patch, but she hasn't been found yet. I'm getting really worried now, because those weird twins are on her trail and they might have gotten her this time.

"Hao-sama!"

I looked over to mu shoulder and saw Mari panting slightly, "What is it?" I asked.

"Michiko...she was taken by the X-Laws." she blurted out.

"I see...Those morons are really testing my patience." I sighed.

"Don't worry Hao-sama, we'll go with you to retrieve her."

"No...that won't be necessary. I'll go get her myself." I smiled at her.

* * *

Michiko's POV

I've been caged here for only God knows how long and these impertinent psychopaths still won't release me. I kept asking what they're planning, but they kept ignoring my questions. I'm really so mad right now that I might just rip their heads off if I'm given a chance.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What the hell are you guys waiting for? Christmas? Just kill me or whatever to get this over with already!" I scowled at them, not that they can see me, because they're not even looking at me.

These f**kin' idiots are just standing around looking out as if waiting for something to fall out of the sky.

"He's near." I heard Jeanne say.

"Who is?" I asked, shouting.

Jeanne floated to me, "Hao...he's coming...for you." she whispered.

I just stared at her and waited for her to say more but she floated back to where she was standing before. I was just watching them stand there like fools, when the ground suddenly burst into flames causing an uproar below. They got into a strange formation and started pitting out the flames that's quickly spreading. I already know that this is Hao's doing, but he's nowhere in sight much to the X-Laws' dismay.

"Show yourself Hao!" The green haired boy shouted.

They started looking for him frantically, but to no avail. Even I can't spot him, though I'm high up in the air. The Spirit of Fire's hand emerged for the flames and grabbed Jeanne. The X-laws shouted her name and tried to go near, but the Spirit of Fire threw fire balls at them and threatened to eat her if they approach her further. Jeanne looked up to the Spirit of Fire and noticed that Hao wasn't with it. I was surprised too, Where was he if he wasn't controlling the Spirit of Fire? I continued to watch the events unfold in front of me.

"You okay?" I heard a voice.

"W-Who?" I tried to look over my shoulders, but this damn cage I'm in is just too small that I couldn't move much.

The voice chuckled, "It's me."

I recognized the voice, and that it belonged to Hao, "Where are you?" I attempted to move my arms.

"I'm right here."

The next thing I know is that I'm free and that the cage was destroyed into pieces. I'm in Hao's arms, carried like a princess. I blinked my eyes and stared at his smiling face.

"There he is!" I heard someone shout.

I looked down and saw the X-Laws panicking. He laughed at them.

"Ah...this is so easy..." he snickered.

He thought about something for a moment before speaking again.

"You know what I think...you guys are so fed up with your pathetic lives that you want to die so badly." he looked at them, "So I'm hear to grant your wish." he smiled wickedly.

They muttered curses under they're breaths and glared at him.

My eyes went wide, "No!" I exclaimed.

They were just as surprised as Hao, at my reaction.

Hao looked at me, "And why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to kill..." I mumbled and shook my head.

He stared at me for a second before laughing. "Okay then I won't, but they still need to be punished."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." he winked.

The spirit of Fire suddenly roared. It set Jeanne on fire and threw her, but before she hits the ground her iron thing opened. Vines came out of it & pulled her inside.

"That's what you get for harming my lady." he smirked, "If you were to put her in a cage, you would've at least put her in a bigger one."

The X-Laws glared at him before running to the iron thing. They called for her, but she didn't respond. I just watched them and surprisingly I didn't even pity them or anything. I actually wanted to see them burn to crisp, but I really didn't want Hao to kill. She seems to be alright, because they lightened up.

"This isn't over!" One of them said and they all left.

Hao brought me back to my room at the patch inn. I was sitting on the bed, while he was sitting on the sofa across the bed. He wasn't saying anything, and I figured out that he maybe upset somehow.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

I honestly didn't know what else to say. He just looked at me and our eyes met. He still didn't speak and just stood up. He headed for the door. The way he was walking was too slow somehow and I think he wants me to say something or even stop him, but I just stared at his back and refused to say more. He continued walking and finally he reached the door. He slowly reached for the door knob and opened the door. I just watched him until he finally left the room. I heard him sigh at the other side of the door. I knew then that he's still there. I didn't know what to do at the moment. This day definitely didn't go according to plan and it's my fault. If only I didn't ran away from him earlier...

I walked to the door, "Hao...I know you're still there."

He didn't speak, but I know very well that he's still outside. I sat on the floor and leaned at the door.

* * *

Normal POV

Michko was leaning on the door just like Hao. The door was the only thing that keeps them from leaning against each other. Silence prevailed for about five long minutes, until one of them decided to break it.

"Why were you acting strange earlier? What's bothering you?" Hao asked all of a sudden.

Michiko frowned at the other side of the door, "You don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I really didn't want to know."

She sighed, "I don't know..." she looked over her shoulder and stared at the door, "How about you? Why are you so nice to me, even though I'm just..."

It was Hao's turn to frown, "That's it, that's your answer?" he closed his eyes and sighed, "I won't be answering any of your questions until you answer mine."

Michiko shook her head, "I wanted you to get mad at me...I think."

Hao's eyes blinked open, "Why would you want that?" he exclaimed.

"So you'll stop being nice to me!" she cried and stood up to face the door.

"You don't want me to be nice to you?" he murmured, facing the door.

She nodded, "Because if you're not nice to me then maybe...just maybe...I can still stop myself from falling for you." she broke into tears.

Hao was flabbergasted. All he could do was stand there and face the door to continue listening to her.

"I don't want to let myself like you...because I know...I know that you'll never return my feelings." she began to sniffle.

She started to cry hard. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. She stopped talking and wiped her tears away, only to repeat her actions again and again for her tears continued to fall endlessly. The door opened to reveal Hao standing in-front of her. He looked at her worriedly and pulled her into a hug.

Michiko continued crying until she fell asleep. He carried her back to her bed and laid her down.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: **Aw... It's sad I know. He didn't even say anything just sorry!

Well he's not quite sure of his feeling for her yet so there.

Thanks for reading and leave a review okay! ^^


	12. Training, Falling, Missing

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**A/N****: **A fast update and a long chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King! ^^

* * *

Michiko's POV

I woke up at the sound of my name. Someone is calling me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Great! Michiko-san is awake now."

I looked down to the right side of the bed and saw Opacho standing there. I sat up to stretch my arms and a yawn escaped my lips. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked around.

"Good you're awake." I heard someone said.

I looked over to the door and saw Mari.

"Hao-sama asked us to buy clothes for you. They're in those paper bags on the sofa." she said, bluntly.

"Thanks." I gave her a faint smile.

"Michiko-san needs to get dressed so we can eat." Opacho said.

"Yeah, hurry up. We'll wait for you outside."

They didn't even wait for my answer and left. I stood up and walked to the sofa. I checked out all the clothes they bought for me. I took a bath and got dressed. I was wearing a blue floral dress and blue sandals. I quickly got out of my room and out of the inn. I haven't seen Hao since I woke up. I wonder where he is...

* * *

Hao's POV

Michiko slept all night yesterday. She didn't even wake up to eat dinner; I guess she got tired after crying so much. I didn't know what to do or say at that moment. That's why I didn't see her myself today. I told the flower team to go eat with her so she wouldn't be lonely. Although I have to see her eventually, because I promised to train her and teach her how to fight. Should I just act like nothing happened yesterday and pretend not to know her feelings for me? I can't do that, but I can't just reject her either. I'm still confused about my feelings for her. I treat her special, because she is special to me, but I'm not sure if I would call that love.

"What's this? Nii-chan seems troubled." I heard Yoh's thoughts.

"I know your there Yoh." I sighed, "Come out now or I'll burn you for sneaking."

Yoh came out of the bushes, "That's mean nii-chan." he showed me one of his goofy smiles.

"Stop that or I'll really burn you." I snorted.

He gulped nervously, "O-Okay...Hao."

"What do you want? Are you here to surrender?" I smirked.

He sat down beside me, "No. You know I can't do that."

"Because Anna will get mad at you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No...Because Anna will kill me..." he laughed nervously.

I snickered and waited for him to talk. but to my surprise he just sat there quietly.

* * *

Michiko's POV

I met with the flower team and Opacho outside the inn. We walked towards the restaurant where Hao and I ate yesterday.

"Uhm...where's Hao?" I asked, hesitantly.

They just continued walking like I never said anything which really pissed my off.

"Hao-sama wanted to be alone." Opacho answered.

"Oh... but I'll see him soon, right?"

Good thing someone answered actually answered me. Opacho really is a good girl. I really can't help but think about Hao. I actually admitted that I'm falling for him right? I mean... that really happened right? I even cried, how pathetic of me. I wanted to explain myself or something so I want to see him soon. We entered the restaurant. It's still the same, but somehow different. I guess it's because of who I'm with today. Even Yoh and his friends aren't here. I sighed and walked to a table. I let the flower team order for me, cuz' I'm seriously not in the mood to eat now. Nothing really interesting happened at the restaurant. We just ate silently; actually...I ate silently while they chatted. After eating we went our separate ways or should I say...they left me. Those girls must really hate me. Opacho was nice enough to stay with me. We kept walking and we went to several stores. We eat lunch together, good thing she has money. After eating we went back to the inn. I went to my room in an attempt to wash up or maybe sleep.

"Welcome Back."

My eyes went wide. It was Hao, he was sitting very comfortably on the sofa.

"What's with that reaction?" he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and dropped dead in the bed. I really don't know what to do at this point so I decided to pretend to fall asleep.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" I heard him ask.

I didn't speak nor open my eyes. I felt him poke my cheek.

"You're really asleep huh..." he murmured.

I felt hot lips touch my forehead.

"Sleep well."

I couldn't take it anymore. My heart fluttered about in my chest, so I opened my eyes.

"I knew it you're just pretending to be asleep to get a kiss." he smirked.

I bit my lower lip and stared at him. He looked so...gorgeous. He suddenly took a step back and turned around. I sat up and continued to stare at him. He just stood there motionless with his back facing me.

"Hao..." I called out to him.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

He turned to face me, "I came here to tell you that we'll be training today."

I gasped, "Really?! When?!" I grinned for ear to ear.

"I'll train you right now. So hurry up and get dressed, I'll wait for you outside."

He walked to the door and left. When he got out I locked the door and went to the bathroom. After washing up I got dressed. I wore a black tank top with matching shorts and rubber shoes. Went I out, Hao approached me and transported us to an open field.

* * *

Hao's POV

"So...Where's my sword?" she asked, enthusiastic.

_I chuckled inwardly. _"You don't need one at the moment." I replied, "I'll be teaching you basic self defence today."

"Uhm...Okay!" she replied eagerly.

She was a fast learner so our training ended early as expected.

"You we're great." I praised her.

"Thanks!" she smiled sweetly, "So what do we do now? Next lesson?"

_This girl really is eager to learn. _"No, let's talk."

She gulped nervously, "T-Talk? About what?"

"Tell me something about yourself." I replied and sat on a nearby boulder.

"You sounded like an interviewer." she snickered.

"I'm serious."

She stared at me for a moment before sitting beside me, "What do you want to know?" she gazed into my eyes.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Everything."

We've been asking each other questions for a while now. It's not my style though. I'm used to be asked questions not to ask questions, because I can always get the answers straight from their minds, but that's different with Michiko.

"Fried chicken, huh." I laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my favourite food!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Anyway...you said you play the piano right?" I eyed her curiously.

She nodded, "It's one of my hobbies. I usually sing while playing. It's more fun that way."

"You should play for me." I suggested and smiled.

"Sure, some other time."

"Speaking of which...you really love to sing don't you?"

She nodded and looked up to the sky, "I like to express myself through singing...It makes me feel good." she smiled, genuinely.

"So... I've been meaning to ask you something." I began.

She averted her gaze to me, "What is it?" she tilted her head to her left.

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

She flinched, "W-What?! Why the sudden question?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just curious." I said, calmly.

"Y-You first!"

I can't help but chuckle at her reaction, "Well of course, I even got married and had kids." I stated.

"R-Really?! Your married already, and you even have kids?!" she exclaimed, her mouth hung open.

I couldn't take it anymore. Her reaction was so hilarious, I burst out laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" she scowled at me.

"Because you're funny! I was talking about my past lives." I replied, still laughing.

"O-Oh..."

"I'm still single in this lifetime." I winked.

She flinched, "W-Who cares!" she looked away.

"You're way too obvious..." I murmured.

"A-Anyway..." she turned to face me again, "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You said you got married in your past lives..."

I nodded urging her to continue.

"How do you even know that? I mean...How can you still remember the memories of your past lives?"

"Well it's my will to be reincarnated more that once. Retaining my past memories is part of it naturally." I replied.

"Is it...possible?" she frowned, "I mean...for me to remember my past memories? If I happen to have one..." she asked, hesitantly.

"It's possible, but that really depends on you." I eyed her curiously, "What are you getting at?"

"Well...I was thinking, if maybe you can teach me how." she pleaded, "There's no harm in trying right?" she grinned.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" I stared at her intently.

"Yes."

"I guess it can't be helped then." I sighed, "But this'll be very tiring for you, we'll still have to train. So you'll be doing it at the same time. Can you do it?"

"I can and I will." she answered with conviction.

"Okay, let's go back for now. It's starting to get dark."

She nodded and we stood up at the same time. I transported us back to patch. We ate dinner together and went back to the inn. We said our goodnights to each other and went to our respective rooms to sleep.

* * *

I felt the warm rays of sunlight touch my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun through the window, shining brightly on the sky. It must be around seven or maybe eight in the morning already. So I decided to get up the bed and fix myself. I walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath. I got out of the bathroom, when I heard my stomach growl. Of course I needed to eat, because today is an extra busy day. I dressed up & left my room to fetch Michiko. I got to her room and was about to knock, when the door suddenly opened.

"Hao!" Michiko exclaimed.

I was pretty surprised myself; I didn't expect her to be awake. I thought she was still sleeping.

"Hey, you're just in time." I smiled.

"Damn it, you really startled me..." she muttered. "Let's go eat."

I nodded and got out of the way so she can step out of her room. She was wearing a red floral dress with matching red sandals. We ate at the restaurant. After eating we went back to the inn to change clothes. I tied my hair in a pony tail and changed into my red jersey with matching red jogging pants. I met with her outside and we proceeded to our training.

We arrived at the same open field as yesterday, so we can train as much as we want without disturbing anyone or destroying anyone's property. I looked at Michiko; she seems to be so eager to do this training. I stared at her; she's wearing a tank top, shorts & rubber shoes. It's almost the same as yesterday but with a different colour, and the funny thing is...its colour is red. We ended up wearing clothes with the same colour even without agreeing to it. Even though her clothes are almost the same as yesterday...I'm seeing her now in a different light. She looked so sexy. Damn it! I'm not even supposed to think about that! We're here to train for God's sake. What's happening to me? I\m acting like a hormonal teenager!

"So what do we do first?" she looked at me and tilted her head to the right.

"First we...warm up!" I smiled. _I need a distraction._

I told her to warm up a little so she won't strain some muscles, while I try to calm myself down. After that I went back to her and assessed her skills. The only problem is that her body isn't that fit. She's easily exhausted after only sparing for an hour.

"Go on, punch me."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "But you keep dodging!" she shouted.

"That's the point of the training, you have to hit me." I said calmly.

She eyed me intently, before going into crouch position and lunged at me. I already saw through her attack and easily dodged her. Therefore she missed her target, so she was about to fall. I reached out my hand to catch her, but I ended up falling down with her. I opened my eyes and saw her lying on my arm beside me. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back so that she could look at me. I looked into her brown eyes and got lost in it. She looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare at her. I ended up looking at her luscious lips and at the spur of the moment, I kissed her. Our lips barely even touched when she suddenly moved away, and stood up. I was taken aback but I manage to stand up as well.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured.

She refused to look at me and had her back face me.

"It's...Okay." she turned around and smiled, faintly.

"Let's take a break first."

She nodded in response and walked over to a near boulder. I really don't know what to say at this point, so I just sat there quietly. It's really hard not to be able to read her mind. She's so unpredictable.

"While we're taking a break..." she turned to face me, "Why don't you teach me how to remember my memories from my past." she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay." I smiled, _good thing she's not upset or mad at me. _"First of all, you don't really need to do much. You just have to stay focused and meditate."

She frowned, "Meditate?"

"Those memories are in your heart, you just have to let your heart help your mind remember and that's through meditation." I smiled.

Her face lightened up, "The heart remembers what the mind cannot..." she murmured.

I smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and started meditating, but after a few minutes she opened her eyes.

"This isn't working." she frowned.

"You have to concentrate, think as if you're alone. Don't let yourself get distracted."

She sighed, then tried again and this time I can tell that it's a success. She managed to focus her mind.

* * *

Our days continued like this. Waking up to eat, train, eat and sleep again. Sometimes I have a match for the Shaman Fight and she'll watch me. I don't know why but after fighting and knowing she's waiting for me makes me happy. She improved a lot in training too; she managed to beat the crap out of me. Although I feel like she's hiding something, everyday she was changing. I can't point out what it is though. When I ask her regarding the memories of her past she keeps changing the topic and we end up not talking about it anymore. I figured that I shouldn't press her, because I know that she'll tell me sooner or later. Spending time with her everyday made me realize that I am falling for her, although I still haven't told her. I thought about it, but decided it's best for her not to know yet. She's still busy with a lot of things. Surprisingly all these times, we haven't encountered those weird twins that are after her. I think they're planning something, but I don't worry, because whatever it is that they're planning I know we can handle it together. We're ready for them.

"Hao..." Michiko called.

I turned to face her, "What is it?"

She frowned and turned away, "Nothing."

I pulled out my hand, cupped her chin and turned her head to face me, "You know you can tell me anything right? So go ahead." I smiled.

She removed my hand from her chin and looked me in the eyes, before rushing into my arms. I was startled, but nevertheless I hugged her back. I felt like telling her how I feel right now, but I don't know how to tell her. We never did mention nor talk about our feelings for each other anymore, since the incident where she cried and fell asleep in my arms. I was about to say something, when I realized that she already fell asleep. I sighed and carried her back to her room. I lad her down her bed and stared at her. I decided that I will tell her tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'm not sure how, but I will.

After waking up & fixing myself I hurriedly went to Michiko's room. This is definitely a big day for me and somehow I felt nervous, What if she doesn't like me anymore? I cursed myself for losing confidence so easily. I was standing in front of her door. This is it. I knocked, no one's answering. I remembered something like this happened before. The towel incident... I suddenly felt my face grow hot. I knocked for the second time and again still no answer this time. I checked the door knob and the door isn't locked! I rushed inside and found out that she's not in her room.

I went out and started looking for her. I figured that if she was to go out she must have told one of my followers where she was going. So when I saw Mari with Opacho I asked them, but to my surprise their answer was...

"Who's Michiko?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! What's happening?

Tune in again next time to find out.

Thanks for reading. ^^


	13. After she left

******A/N: **Here's another update!

Thank you very much for reading this story and leaving good reviews. ^^

* * *

******Disclaimer: **I don't own SK & its characters. Just the plot! ^^

* * *

Hao's body jerked up. His heart was racing and beads of sweat were forming in his fore head.

"Damn it, that dream again. More like a nightmare." He muttered. _No. It's not just a dream or a nightmare because it's true. Michiko really left me, although in reality the others still remember her._

"Why do I keep on having that dream? Why remind me of that every single day?!" He shouted violently.

This around him burst into flames and burned not even leaving a trace.

* * *

"It's been a month, and you still haven't found her?!" Hayato shouted.

Michiko disappeared from everyone's eyes. Hao isn't the only one wondering where she went. Our villains are also looking for her.

"We're very sorry Master, but it's really hard to find her." Rika said seriously, but hesitant.

Hayato frowned at the twins."Time's running out! We need her here!"

"But...It'll be difficult. She didn't leave a single trace, she just vanished. Even the fire shaman cannot locate her." Riko intervened.

Hayato didn't say anything. He turned his back onto the twins, and placed his hands on his chin, lost in thoughts. _After all this time we still can't find her. There's only one way out of this._

The twins watched him curiously and awaited his answer.

He finally faced them. "If we can't come to her, then we'll make her come to us." he said in a smug expression.

The twins didn't seem to understand where he was getting at. They kept looking at him with a frown while trying to grasp his thoughts.

"Get ready. There's someone you need to visit." he smiled at them.

The twins gasped. "If I'm not mistaken, you want us to go to the fire shaman and use him to lure the girl out." Rika smiled in triumph.

"Ha! I knew it, you just beat me into saying it." Riko said to her sister.

Hayato left them, and the twins took it as a go signal. So they left in search for Hao.

Hayato is walking on a dark hallway and he arrived at a room with a girl sitting on a throne. The girl aware at his presence looked up to meet his gaze.

"They haven't found her, but the new plan is already in motion." He bowed to the girl.

The girl stood up and tried to walk over to him, but fell down halfway.'

"Kyoko!" Hayato shouted.

He hurriedly ran to her side and picked her up bridal style.

"I told you not to move didn't I?" he said to her almost pleading.

"This body is so weak. I need that girl's body." she said weary.

"Don't worry, we'll get her soon." he assured her.

Hayato brought her to another room and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Hao is sitting beside the campfire. He left the patch inn days after Michiko's disappearance there was no reason for him to stay there anymore. Hao is still thinking about his dream. _ Michiko where are you Why did you decided to leave me that day? _There was a lot of things on his mind at the moment, so he didn't see the twins coming.

The ground suddenly freezes and became somewhat like an ice rink. Hao stood up immediately, and looked at where it came from.

"Surprise!" Rika waved her hand at Hao.

"You two again, huh?" Hao said, amused.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Hao just stared at them, waiting for their next move. Rika started making icicles, and throwing them at Hao. He dodged the attack and summoned the Spirit of Fire.

"That's it? You're done?" He mocked. "It's my turn then." He smiled.

SOF threw fireballs at the twins and it seemed as if it's raining fire on them. Riko smirked and lifted her hands to reflect the attack. Hao raised his eyebrow at her action. The firebals went back flying to Hao, which didn't affect him and SOF. Rika tried to freeze SOF, but to to avail. SOF tried to grab Rika, but she got away fast. Riko caught Hao off guard and kicked him off SOF. Hao fell on the ground, and stood up immediately. Rika joined her twin afterwards.

"That's all you've got?" Riko smirked. _That girl should come out now. She wouldn't want her friend to suffer in her place._

"So you're weak after all, and this spirit is truly the strong one." Rika added, and looked around. _Come out, Come out wherever you are, Girly..._

Hao stared at the twins, and laughed. _So that's what you're after, but will it work? Even I don't know where she is. _The twins were taken aback by his actions, so they frowned at him.

"What do you think-"

The Spirit of Fire vanished, and the twins fell. Hao had transformed SOF into a sword.

"Enough playing games." Hao made a lunge at them with his sword.

The twins stood up hurriedly to dodge Hao's attack. Riko was fast enough, and manage to dodge., while Rika on the other hand was slashed by Hao. Rika fell with a loud "thud" on the ground, blood oozing from the wound.

"Ahhh!" Riko shouted.

She went to her sister, and gently lifted her head from the ground. The cut was deep, and Rika is loosing blood fast. Rika tilted her head backward to face her twin.

"I-I guess he's really strong, huh? He really got me there..." She said, almost whispering.

Tears began to fall from Riko's eyes. "D-Don't die on me now, okay? I-I'll finish this quickly, and bring you to Master so he can heal you." She stammered. "Just stay put, while I take care of this." She slowly put her sister down.

Riko glared at Hao. He just watched her, and smirked.

"Well isn't she the weak one after all?" He mocked.

Riko's eyes went wide. She screamed in anger, and raised her hands up. "Die!"

Hao stared at her intently, and followed her hands as she raised it. Then he noticed the sky slowly changing it's color from blue to red. Riko's eyes went all black, and it started raining lava. Hao tried to dodge it, and at first it was working, but later on he was hit on his arm. The raing of lava stopped afterwards. Hao winced in pain as he tried to move his right arm.

"That's not all you'll get for what you did to my sister!" She said, with venom in her voice.

Hao then laughed and instantly healed his arm. Riko frowned at him in frustration.

"There, all done." He looked at his all healed up arm.

Riko began to laugh maniacally. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Somewhere not to far from the scene, somebody watches the fight. It looked at Hao, then at Riko. _How foolish. _It looked at Rika, who's unconscious on the ground. _You'll do for now._

* * *

"So you finally lost it." Hao snickered.

Riko was about to attack Hao when she noticed her twin glowing. Her eyes went wide when her twin floated in mid air, and disappeared.

"Rikaaa!"

Evan Hao was surprised at what happened. Seeing the horror in Riko's face, that obviously not part of the plan. Riko ran to where her twin was laying before. When she looked at Hao her eyes were hollow and empty. Hao stared at her for a second before turning around.

"Let's continue this some other time." He said, and started to walk away.

* * *

Hao went back to the campsite. Opacho ran to him and smiled. He smiled back and went straight to his tent. He thought back to what happened back there with the twins. _I would've killed her right there, but instead I let her go. _He put his hands on his chin. _Sympathy? Yes, that's what I felt back there, but why? I guess the look on her face reminded me of myself when Michiko disappeared. _He shook his head. "I'm not suppose to be thinking about this now." _Where are you, Michiko? _Opacho walked to his side. "Hao-sama, we have a fight tomorrow." Hao nodded and motioned her to follow him out. When he got out, his followers already prepared his food. He walked to a nearby boulder, sat down and began to eat.

* * *

Rika slowly opened her eyes and found herself inside a room foreign to her eyes. She sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was clean; It has everything a person would need in a room. _Who's room is this? _She scratched the back of her head, then remembered being injured, but she feels okay. She frowned and looked down. _What happened to me?_

"Oh goody, You're awake!"

Rika turned to see her visitor. She gasped and said, "Y-You're..."

"Now that you're awake I can finally do this." It smiled, blinked to her side and waved it's hand at her. "Go back to sleep, and the next time you wake up you'll be under my control."

* * *

Riko arrived at their hideout. Hayato stood up and faced her, expecting good news.

"So what happened?"

Riko frowned and looked up to him. "The fire shaman was too strong, he manage to put Rika into a near death state."

Hayato scowled. "I don't care about that! What I want to know is if you saw the girl?!" he shouted.

Riko was taken aback. "No, she didn't appear...but Master Rika is-"

"What about your sister? Where is she?" he retorted.

Riko flinched. "She-She's gone. There was a light, and then she was gone."

Hayato narrowed his eyes at her. "You're such an idiot! This is your fault. No wonder that girl didn't appear, the fire shaman didn't even sweat. Of course she didn't need to reveal herself."

"Master...W-What about my sister?" she pleaded.

"Just bring me the Michiko girl!" he shouted and left.

Riko collapsed on the ground, and burst into tears.

* * *

The sun rises again today over the village of Patch. It is an important day for the "Lily Five" team, because today in their very first shaman fight for the second round of the tournament, although it is been already decided that they won't be victorious in this fight.

"What are you talking about?!" Sharona shouted.

"We won't back down without a fight!" Millie exclaimed

Yoh and his friends frowned at the group. They don't seem to heed their advice.

"You guys will die for sure! This is Hao were talking about." Ryu intervened.

The five girls frowned at him. They didn't get what he was trying to say. Why did everything came to this. They just went there to tell them about their match against the "Star" team today, and they began persuading them not to fight.

"Hao is the leader of the Star team." Ren stated, trying to shed some light on the subject.

The Lily Five's eyes went wide. Yoh and his friends sighed, finally they got it.

"Hao...as in Hao Asakura?!" Sharona asked, and shuddered at the thought.

Sharona shook her head and the four girls looked at their leader.

"No." She said with conviction.

Her teammates nodded. "We will fight." and with that they left.

Yoh stood up to follw them, but was stopped by his fiancée, Anna.

"Yoh, finish your food." She glared at him.

Yoh gulped and sat down again. Everyone else sighed, and started to continue eating. Anna on the other hand was staring at the door. She finished her food and stood up. Everyone looked at her. She gathered her things and Tamao did the same.

"We're going to go shopping." she said, and headed for the exit, with Tamao following behind her.

Yoh smiled and continued eating. Everyone stared at him, he looked up at them and smiled. They frowned at him and continued eating as well. Yoh knew Anna will go to the Lily Five and convince them to back down somehow.

* * *

Hao and his followers arrived at Patch at exactly 12 noon. They went their separate ways and agreed to meet at the place where the match will be held. Hao is left with Opacho and Luchist. They kept walking along the streets, and finally stopped in front of a restaurant. He went inside with his team following closely behind. He looked around and saw Anna with Tamao, and without Yoh. He smiled and walked towards their table. He always found her interesting and liked chatting with her.

"You shouldn't have come here, Hao. The Lily five will not be coming to your match."

Hao frowned. "And I take it as you're the reason."

Anna refused to say more and continued munching on her cookies. Tamao looked at him hesitantly.

"Anna-sama has nothing to say to you anymore, you may leave." She spoke firmly.

Hao was amused by Anna as always. He just smiled, walked to sit with his team and eat.

* * *

Hao and his followers met afterwards at the place where the match is to be held. There are a lot of Shaman waiting for the match to begin, but the Lily Five team was nowhere to be seen. Hao spotted Silva walking towards him, and smiled.

"The result of the match is decided, you win this match." he glared.

"So it is as Anna said." he smiled.

The crowd began to chatter as a girl walked towards the arena. Yoh and Anna was intrigued by the girl's sudden appearance, Hao and Silva noticed the crowd's behavior. Silva was surprised to see a girl in the middle of the arena, while Hao just smiled.

"The audience wants to see a fight, so why don't we give them one?" Riko smirked at Hao. _Master Hayato will surely help me get back my sister if I succeed in this plan._

"Yes, why don't we continue where we left off." he laughed and stepped into the arena. _I won't spare you this time._

Everyone was shocked at the sudden turn of events, but was eager to see the upcoming fight. Silva on the other hand interrupted.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked Riko.

"Is that really important now?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm doing you a favor here."

The crowd cheered her on, and she smiled slyly. Silva saw that the crowd indeed liked the sudden turn of events, so he let them do what they want, besides this isn't his business anymore. Yoh and Anna watched them intently, sensing that something very serious is going on. _Maybe that girl is connected to Michiko._

Luchist offered to finish Riko off, but Hao didn't let him. He wanted to do this on his own. Hao summoned the Spirit of Fire. Everyone looked at it in awe. Riko smirked and summoned her spirit. _She has one too?_ Riko's spirit was just as big as SOF, but hers looked more like a demon than the SOF. It was hairy and big. It's face is like that of a minotaur, and it has horns too. Hao and Riko looked at Silva, as if waiting for his signal.

"Let the fight begin!" he shouted.

The two spirits tackled each other. As their masters watch them with a smile, both of them sure with their spirits' strength, and believing they won't loose.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now!

Our heroine, Michiko won't be appearing for a while. ;-)

Thanks for those who kept reading this story and left me a good review.

Do tell me what you think and leave a review again! ^^


	14. Confusion

**A/N:** Merry Christmas Everyone! :D

Thanks for the reviews!

I've been busy but I manage to type this chapter.

I'll have to warn you though...It's a little bit short. :/

but the next will be longer.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King!

* * *

Hayato was smiling while watching Riko fight Hao. Even without her twin she still went on with the mission. _What a good girl._ Kyoko was also watching the fight through their mirror. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Michiko interrupting the fight.

"Are you certain that she'll show herself this time?" She asked, glancing up to Hayato.

"Of course she will. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the shaman boy." Hayato replied with a smirk.

"I feel like I'm dying..." She murmured, frowning.

Hayato jerked his head to her direction. "What are you saying?"

"It's just that I'm getting weaker and weaker by the minute. That's the same as dying right?" she said weakly.

Hayato sighed and hugged her. "That's not going to happen. I won't let it happen."

* * *

Hao couldn't help but stare at Riko. _She sure moved on so fast regarding her twin._ Riko smiled at Hao when she caught him staring.

"What's this? Are you crushing on me or something?" she smirked.

Hao just smiled and raised his hand to show her something. She gasped at the sight of her twin's ribbon in Hao's hand, slightly drenched with blood.

"Bastard!" Riko shouted and scowled at him.

Everyone was startled by her sudden outburst, but was more surprised when a girl who looks like her appeared behind her. Hao on the other hand was not surprised; somehow he anticipated the other twin's arrival to help her sister. Riko saw the crowd's reaction and looked over her shoulder, and was surprised to meet her twin's gaze.

"Rika!" She exclaimed and hugged her twin.

Everyone was watching them including Hao, even their spirits stopped fighting.

"Did you miss me, Riko?" Rika pulled back and smiled.

Her twin nodded eagerly. "Don't leave me again, okay? We should always be together."

"Then...you should come with me." Rika's lips broke into a sly grin.

Riko furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you-"

Everyone's eyes went wide as saucers and had their mouths open. Rika stabbed her twin with a dagger. Even Hao was surprised. He thought Rika was there to help her twin, but she was obviously doing the opposite.

"Good Night." Rika pulled the dagger out.

Riko didn't manage to speak and immediately lost consciousness. Everyone was still in state of shock. Nobody moved and said anything even Hao. The spirit of fire's opponent vanished as Riko fell in the arms of her twin.

"Show's over kids." Rika stated and laughed maniacally before disappearing.

* * *

"What...the hell was that?!" Hayato shouted.

He witnessed Rika's betrayal through their magic mirror. Kyoko's face was indescribable. Hayato was furious, he sighed in disbelief. Riko and Rika were inseparable, they were always together and they would never hurt each other. What happened earlier was really a big shock. _Maybe Rika had gone insane._ Hayato refused to dwell into the matter anymore. He had more important things to do. So together with Kyoko he left in search for Michiko.

* * *

**A/N**: There was no serious fight between Hao and Riko what so ever..

but they will have to fight again in the later chapters. :)

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! ^^


	15. Confrontation

**A/N**: An early update! ^^

Although I'm not sure about the next one… :P

As promised it's longer than the recent chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King!

* * *

"What was that, Hao?" Yoh looked seriously at Hao.

"I don't know… If I knew I wouldn't be so surprised myself."

"But you obviously know them. Who are they? Are they involved with Michiko's disappearance? Is that why you're back to your old ways?" Yoh bombarded him with questions.

"The answer to your first question is, they're Riko & Rika; secondly, I'm not so sure about that, but they are looking for her too. Lastly, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied not even bothering to look at Yoh.

"Hao…" Yoh murmured.

He turned to face his twin. "I know what you are thinking, Yoh. Michiko isn't my girlfriend whatsoever, and it's none of your business." He scowled and left with the rest of his followers via SOF.

Yoh watched his brother leave and thought about what he said. _You and that Michiko obviously had something. No matter how you deny it, I can tell because I'm your twin. _"Maybe she's the one who can change your mind, or has she already?" he mumbled to himself. He decided to look for Michiko too, for his brother's sake.

* * *

"What?! Are you insane, Yoh?!" Ren shouted, emphasizing the word insane.

"Yeah! Why should we interfere with that guy's business?" Horo exclaimed.

All of his friends including their spirit partners looked at Yoh.

"Because this girl is important to Hao in some way. Didn't you see them at the restaurant, it's pretty obvious." He smiled at the thought.

"So basically you want to help your twin get some girl and you even want to drag us into this?!" Ren stared at him in disbelief.

"You guys are so dumb!" Anna suddenly appeared on the scene.

Everyone gulped and stared at her nervously. No one dared to say anything to the known Ice Queen except Ren.

"Your Fiancé is the dumb one here!" Ren retorted and pointed at Yoh.

Anna sighed in irritation. "That girl might be the key to stopping Hao from annihilating all humans and creating his shaman world." She glared at Ren.

All of them gasped in realization, except for the couple. If he really has feelings for that girl it's possible, she's human after all so maybe it'll work. They all agreed to look for Michiko.

* * *

Hao decided to rent a room at the patch inn today. A lot of things had happened, he's tired and he needed a nice and cozy place to stay. His followers went to their respective rooms to sleep. Hao wanted to star gaze for a while so he decided to go to the rooftop of the inn. _Damn that Yoh…who knew he'd be sharp at things like this?_

"Where are you?" He murmured.

"Well isn't that what we're all wondering?"

Hao looked up and saw Hayato with Kyoko beside him, floating above.

"You must be the person behind of those twins, Am I right?" He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he looked at the girl beside him. _That girl must be the one Michiko told me about._

"Tell me. Where is the girl?" He landed on his feet with Kyoko.

_Why do they always ask me that? I don't even know where she is! _"What makes you think I'll tell you, if I knew?" Hao smiled slyly. _I'll just mess with them for now._

"So you do know where she is?" Kyoko frowned.

Hao just stared at her, while Hayato glares at him.

"Stop staring, you bastard." Hayato warned.

Hao snickered. "Over protective…" he teased.

Hayato was about to say something when Kyoko interrupted.

"Just tell me where she is and we'll spare you."

"Make me." He smirked, and summoned the Spirit of Fire.

Hayato immediately went in front of her. "You're in no condition to fight, I'll handle this."

Kyoko nodded in response and got out of the way. The two prepared for battle and decided to fight somewhere else and flew away. She was about to follow them, when someone grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise and looked up only to come face to face with Yoh.

"Who are you? What's your connection to Hao?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get your hands off me!" She swatted his hands.

Yoh let go of her, but blocked her way so she couldn't escape. His friend arrived at the scene to lend him a hand. She glared at him and his company.

"What do you want from me?" She scowled at him.

"Why don't you just answer my question and this'll be over." He replied.

Kyoko smirked and suddenly fell onto the ground. Everyone stared at her in surprise. She left the body she was possessing. They lifted her up to check if she was okay. Kyoko watched as they held the body she just left. She was about to go when Amidamaru & Bason got hold of her.

"Trying to escape?" Anna smirked. "Did you forget? We're Shamans."

Kyoko tried to break free from their grasp but to no avail.

"Hey! She almost looks like Michiko! Well…minus the red eyes, hers was brown." Ryu butted in.

"Now that you mentioned it she does, but why…" Horo said.

"This isn't her body." Ren held the body of the unconscious girl.

"So…she was just possessing this girl, and decided to leave its body to escape." Faust added.

"Yoh, do it." Anna ordered.

Yoh nodded and took out Amidamaru's Tablet.

"W-What are you going to do to me? What's that?" Kyoko exclaimed while trying to break free from their grasp.

Yoh imprisoned Kyoko's spirit in the tablet without further delay.

* * *

Hao and Hayato arrived in an open field somewhere near patch. Hayato raised his hand as if reaching for the heavens. Hao smirked and threw fireballs at him. Hayato didn't bother to dodge his attack because it was blocked automatically by multiple crystals that magically appeared in front of him. Hao jumped at him in an attempt to slash him with his sword, but the crystals started to grow long and they're aimed at Hao. He tried burning it, but to no avail. Hao got stabbed and fell back.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you… Fire doesn't work on my crystals." Hayato snickered.

Hao stood up and healed his wounds. "You could've told me sooner." He smiled.

Hayato glared at him then pointed his hands at Hao, crystal shards started appearing in the air. The shards flew to Hao's direction; the ground shook and rose up creating a wall in front of Hao. The crystal shards hit the wall instantaneously. Hayato was caught off guard and SOF snatched him. Hao smiled and hopped on SOF. Hayato was now in the hands of SOF.

"It was stupid of you to ignore SOF here." He patted its head and looked down at Hayato.

Hayato scowled at him. "Do you really think this is over just because you caught me?"

Hao laughed at him. "Let's see you get away after this."

SOF burned Hayato in its hand; his scream was heard across the field. SOF threw him onto the ground. He hand third degree burns all over, but he was still breathing. Hao looked down at him and started laughing.

Hayato stood up ever so slowly, "Y-You're n-not the only one w-who can h-heal wounds." He winced as motion renewed the pain.

"I know, so hurry up and heal." Hao smirked.

Hayato scowled as he healed himself. Hao was just watching him and waiting for him to finish healing. After a couple of minutes Hayato was fully healed. Hayato materialized a sword.

"Why don't we have a fair fight? No more tricks just swords." Hayato suggested.

Hao got off SOF and it formed into a sword.

"Sure." He smiled slyly.

The battle began again, only this time no more fireballs or crystals. As they fight Yoh and his friends arrived at the scene.

"There they are!" Ryu pointed to the two.

"We can see that…" Horo rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do master Yoh?" Faust asked, looking over to Yoh.

Yoh frowned, and shook his head, thinking.

"I don't think that guy needs our help." Ren interjected.

They looked at Ren and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just watch for now." Yoh said.

Everyone nodded in response and watched the fight silently.

The fight didn't even last that long, Hayato was losing. With one last attack from Hao, Hayato collapsed onto the ground. When the fight ended they walked over to Hao.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hao asked irritably.

"We wanted to help." Yoh replied. "We even got the other girl."

"Other girl?" Hao arched his eyebrow.

Yoh took out the tablet and released Kyoko.

"You…" Hao muttered.

Kyoko just stood there motionless.

"You've got some explaining to do." Yoh said to her.

Everyone looked at her.

"I think it's me who owe everyone an explanation."

Hao jerked his head towards where the voice came from, and everyone did the same. They gasped and their eyes went wide in utterly pure shock.

"Michiko…" They murmured in unison.

"Ta daima Minna!" She smiled and waved at them.

* * *

**A/N**: Nyahahaha! Michiko is back! :D

What do you think will happen now?

Everything will ALMOST be revealed on the next chapter…

Or will it? XP

Thanks for reading and leave me a review okay!

It'll really make me happy!

Thanks again! ^^


	16. Reunited

Chapter 16: **Reunited**

A/n: Happy New Year Everyone! :D

because it's new year and I already had this chapter ready...

I'll post it now! Yay!

It's a bit short thought...haha.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Hao couldn't believe his eyes; the girl he's been looking for was standing there right smiling at him. Michiko stood there meters away from him with an unyielding smile on her face. He slowly made his way towards her, and stopped a few inches from her.

"Is that…really you?"

Michiko nodded. "Of course." She smiled broadly showing her teeth.

"I don't believe this…" Hao said, shaking his head in disbelief.

She frowned. "Aren't you…happy to see me?"

"I am, happy to see you" he assured. "It's just…I'm not sure if you're real…" he choked out. "You seem to appear and disappear all of a sudden that-"

Michiko ran to him and tackled him onto the ground.

"I miss you…" she placed her head over his chest. "Did you miss me?"

Hao's heart began to race and his face started to heat up. He could find the words to say to her, his voice won't come out. _Damn it! This is so embarrassing…Am I blushing. Please don't look at me! Don't look at me!_

She raised her head up to look at him, but he was facing to the right. So she took his face in her hands and made his look at her.

"Hao…your face is all…red."

Everyone just watched the two in amusement. Hao was acting rather different than usual, and he was making all these different reactions that no one ever thought he could. Michiko looked well & they look good together, but something about her is still in the shadows. She's way too mysterious. It's really funny how he was really this big threat that everyone was afraid of, and someone who kills a lot of people to obtain what he wants, and now he's just like a love sick teenager.

"The all mighty…Hao…is…blushing!" Horo mumbled in between his laughs.

Everyone laughed with Horohoro, even Anna, although just for a while. Michiko got of him and helped him up. They were all busy listening to Hao & Michiko's conversation that they forgot about Kyoko, and even Hayato. She took this opportunity and ran off with Hayato who regained consciousness earlier.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Hao asked after regaining his composure.

"It's a secret." she whispered. "Never mind that, I'm here now so don't you worry, okay?" she winked.

_She's acting different somehow, but I can't really tell… Whatever, she's here now and that's all that matters. _Hao grabbed Michiko by her hand and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?" he murmured.

She nodded in response. _Sorry but I can't stay with you anymore…_

They couldn't help but smile at the two. Yoh started to look around and noticed that Kyoko & Hayato escaped.

"Hey! Those two are gone." He pointed to the spot where Hayato was before.

Hao let go of Michiko and walked to his twin. He looked at where his brother was pointing and said, "Let them, they're weak anyway. Besides Michiko is right-" he glanced to where Michiko should be standing, but she was gone.

"Michiko!" he exclaimed.

"Do you think they have her?" Yoh asked.

"That's impossible. They already left before she disappeared." Ren frowned.

"Are you saying that she left by herself?" Horo asked.

"It couldn't be that she followed them, right?" Ryu butted in.

While they were still discussing the matter Hao was already walking away. Yoh noticed this and stopped him.

"We'll go with you."

Hao looked back to him. "Why? What's it to you?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because she-"

"Can change me and my mind about my plan to create a world only for shamans." He interrupted.

"You're wrong." Anna interjected. "She already changed you."

Hao looked at her and smirked. "Like how my brother here changed you?"

She nodded in response.

"Suit yourselves." He said before leaving.

* * *

Michiko kept jumping from tree to tree in search for the two. _Bingo!_ There they are below her running for their lives.

Kyoko and Hayato kept running, they wouldn't stand a chance against Hao at their current state.

"Aw, the villains are running for their lives. How…pathetic"

The two looked up and saw Michiko sitting on a tree branch.

"You followed us, and you're alone." Kyoko smiled in delight.

"If it's only you then I can easily beat you even in this state." Hayato bragged.

Michiko arched an eyebrow. "I want to see you try."

Hayato attacked her without further ado. She easily dodged the attack landed on the ground next to Kyoko.

Kyoko smirked. "Big mistake." She reached out to grab Michiko.

Michiko looked over her shoulder and saw Kyoko coming at her, her eyes widened for a second before narrowing.

* * *

A/n: Hahaha a cliffhanger!

What will happen now?

To be honest I don't even know... or do I? XD

Leave me a Review, okay? ^^


	17. Prelude to divulgement

Chapter 17: **Prelude to divulgement**

A/n: Hey y'all!

This is my first update for 2013!

Banzai! hahaha! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

* * *

Flashback:

_Hayato attacked her without further ado. She easily evaded the attack and descends upon the ground next to Kyoko._

_Kyoko smirked. "Big mistake." She reached out to grab Michiko._

_Michiko looked over her shoulder and saw Kyoko coming at her, her eyes widened for a second before narrowing._

End of Flashback

* * *

Hao & the others were almost there and three silhouettes of people can be seen from where they were.

"I can feel it…" Ryu murmured suddenly.

They stopped running to look at Ryu.

"What are you talking about?" Horo uttered. His face warped in puzzlement.

He frowned and shook his head. "Something bad is going to happen…"

They all frowned at his statement, but couldn't shake the feeling that Ryu might be right. As they got closer, they now saw the danger in which Michiko is in.

"Michiko!" Hao shouted in desperation.

* * *

Michiko bypassed Kyoko and abruptly grabbed her by the throat. Kyoko gasped into shock and instantaneously struggled to break free from Michiko's grasp. Hayato who was watching them immediately darted to Kyoko, but stumbled onto the ground when he bumped into an invisible wall.

"Nice try, bogus." Michiko smiled slyly.

Hao, Yoh & the others finally reached them. They saw Hayato on the ground, and Michiko smiling deviously at Kyoko while clutching on her throat.

"What's…going on?" Chocolove blurted out.

"Michiko?" Hao's words came out as a whisper. He stared at her keenly, waiting for her to acknowledge their presence.

Everyone else had their eyes on her, their faces bearing different expressions. She was still looking at Kyoko, but her smile had turned into a frown.

"I thought I told you to keep them away…" she muttered in exasperation, still not facing Hao & the others.

"Wha-What?" Hao asked, bewilderment apparent in his voice, his face contorted with confusion

"Sorry. We thought they wouldn't catch up…"

Hao along with the others glanced upwards and saw the twins, Riko & Rika standing on a tree branch, looking at Michiko apologetically.

"What are they doing here?!" Ryu screeched, pointing to the twins.

Rika stared at him for a second, before nodding in recognition. "Oh, it's weird hair!" She calls out happily and jumped off the tree.

"What's going on here?" Hao demanded, aggravated at the fact that Michiko won't even look at him and even say a word or say something to explain what was happening.

Again, all eyes were on her, some are inquisitive of what she's going to say while some are just plain confused. They waited for her to talk; her silence was vociferous that it made them apprehensive. Rika was now standing beside Michiko, Hayato stood not too far from them. Riko was sitting on the tree beside where her sister was standing. Yoh & his friends are behind Hao as he stands before Michiko.

"Kyoko!" Hayato shouted, holding out his hand to reach her.

Michiko rolled her eyes at him and threw Kyoko onto the ground; this made him promptly go to her.

"You know…you're rather weak for someone who poses as the villain." She scoffed. "Don't you guys agree with me?" she glanced at Hao & the others.

They just stared at her with a confused frown, but didn't respond. They didn't know how to or even what to say, while Riko and Rika laughed at the remark.

Hayato glared at her. "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

Michiko ignored his and walked ever so gracefully to them. "I bet you want to know why…" she smiled slyly, yet again at Kyoko.

"What are you talking about?!" Kyoko scowled at her with every ounce of her energy. "I'm not weak!" she cried out in disdain. "I'm Kyoko, the most power-"

"Are you sure?" Michiko snickered. "Or you're just saying that because that's what you were made to think?" she smirked.

Kyoko frowned and shook her head. "I-I… I don't…" she murmured.

Michiko laughed hard and wiped the tears in her eyes, "That's what I thought!" she mocked and rolled her eyes.

"Stop this nonsense! We'll get you and use yo-" Hayato shouted.

Michiko sighed delightfully, "Why don't I shed some light on this subject, huh?" she commended.

Everyone kept their eyes on her, waiting for her to stop her charade. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before fluttering them open again, and everyone gasped at the sight. Michiko was smiling deviously at them, her eyes blood red.

* * *

A/n: I know it's short but I strive to make the next one longer. :))

That's it for now!

Thanks for reading!

Leave me a review and tell me what you think! ^^


	18. Divulgement

One Chapter 18: **Divulgement**

A/n: Thank you so much for those who left reviews on the last chapter!

Here is the chapter that reveals some of the story's secrets but not all. Haha.

Anyway I just wanted to say that I already had this done days ago, but I got sick and couldn't post it on time. And also because I'm not sure how people are going to react to this or if they'll react at all.

Here it is now! Enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

Flashback:

_Michiko sighed delightfully, "Why don't I shed some light on this subject, huh?" she commended._

_Everyone kept their eyes on her, waiting for her to stop her charade. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before fluttering them open again, and everyone gasped at the sight. Michiko was smiling deviously at them, her eyes blood red._

End of Flashback

* * *

Reki was sitting in the middle of a dimly lit room. Only the flickering lights of the four candles and her shadow can be seen. She had been sitting there for thirty long minutes now, staring at her hand mirror in her hands.

"Did you see anything?" Yamato asked after barging in.

Reki's brows twitched slightly at the unexpected intrusion. She hated being disturbed when she's busy, especially at this moment where it is crucial, because she's trying really hard scrying for her sisters.

"I could've seen something if you hadn't bother me just now!" she retorted.

Yamato flinched and took a step back, not wanting to fuel up her anger; he's currently deciding on whether he should stay or just leave her alone, but his anxiety won't let him take the second option.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know if they're okay…."

Reki sighed exhaustedly and held her hand mirror firmly in her hands, before standing up. She turned around to look at her friend and comrade, Yamato. She didn't mean to snap at him, it's just that she's been aggravated since earlier when she could no longer see her sisters in her mirror.

"I'm sorry too…" she murmured. "I'm just so worried about them right now, if they can't be seen through my mirror then it means they're with something evil…and that's never good."

"I know…and this just had to happen when we need them most." He frowned.

Reki gasped abruptly, her eyes widening, "You don't think-"

"No… I hope not."

Reki nodded and went back to scrying; she needs to warn her sisters of what's to come before it's too late. Yamato watched her silently and hoped that she succeeds this time for their sake.

* * *

"Michiko…" Hao uttered.

Michiko's eyes were blood red and it was the same color as Kyoko's; they now look so much alike that you won't be able to tell the difference between them.

Michiko looked at Kyoko. "Now that I'm here…you are no longer needed." Her voice was incredibly calm but at the same time frightening. "Thanks for being my proxy." She smirked.

"Proxy..?" they all murmured, questioningly.

Michiko tilted her head back to look at the sky; "Since it's already this late…" she nodded her head in agreement. She looked at all of them and spoke, "Listen up kids… because I'll be telling you a bedtime story."

_Kyoko was running for her life and from her pursuers. Her blood stained hands clutching her dress tightly as she ran. She never would've imagined that this would happen to her. She wasn't some evil criminal that needs to be captured or killed, yet here she was running for her life. She felt it…her demise is near, but she won't just let it end here…not yet. Using some of her last energy she created another one of herself, a soul and body that would co-exist and fit only to each other, it also has some of her memories, an almost perfect replica.. But of course it is not perfect because it is not as strong as she is, but it'll do and serve its purpose well as a decoy so she can escape. All she had to do now was hide somewhere faraway. Then she felt it…she was at her limit…using every last ounce of energy she had, she transported herself and left the only world she knew, vowing to return someday to execute her revenge._

"To put the story short…You being a modified soul you can't be reincarnated, which is why you remained a lost soul looking for a body that would fit you." Michiko smiled at Kyoko. "I could always create one for you now, but… That won't be necessary because I don't need you anymore and it's too late for you… You'll disappear soon." She snickered.

"NO!" Hayato looked at Kyoko, "You can't…I-I don't care about who you are or what you are. I won't let you leave me! I need you!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

Hao and Yoh together with his friends were just watching the scene in front of them. They were at loss of words, this still didn't seem real to them. They don't want to believe it. The girl they believed to be the heroine turns out to be the real villain?

"Aw…how touching." Michiko said sarcastically. "It makes me want to throw up." She rolled her eyes.

"I-I don't believe you!" Hayato shouted at her all of a sudden, "You're Michiko right? So why are you claiming to be Kyoko now?"

"Well…" She glanced at Hao, "I have to thank you for that." She said cheerfully.

Hao frowned and looked at her questioningly, "Me? What do you mean?"

"Remember that time when you taught me how to recall my past memories?" she started, "When I arrived on another world, I died shortly and was reincarnated as Michiko. I remember everything thanks to you!" her lips broke into a grin.

All eyes were on Hao now. Michiko walked towards him, but was stopped by Yoh. She frowned at him.

"I've had enough of this." He said sternly with a face so serious that is rarely seen on him.

"And what that does suppose to mean?" Michiko asked, amused.

"Save her!" he demanded, his eyes piercing a hole into her.

"What?" She arched and eyebrow.

"Save her!" he pointed to Kyoko while still looking at Michiko. "You can do that, can't you?"

Michiko burst into laughter, "And why the hell would I do that?" she questioned, suddenly her face apathetic.

"That guy…" He glanced to Hayato. "It'll be upsetting for him if she dies."

"Yoh…" His friends murmured. Hao just stared at his brother with a pained expression on his face. Anna had her arms crossed over her chest, her face contorted with sympathy. Michiko smiled at Yoh, and made her way to Hayato and Kyoko. She stared at the two, her face unreadable.

"Don't worry; He won't…" she half smiled. "…Because they will die together!" She grinned and raised her arms, hurling a steam of angry red energy straight at them.

The energy stream struck the two, and they disappeared in a ball of fire. Yoh's eyes went wide as he screamed in agony. Yoih's friends stood motionless, paralyzed by shock & surprise. Anna had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. Hao frowned and closed his eyes.

"Why?! Why would you do such thing?!" Yoh cried out, glaring at Michiko.

"Stop it!" Hao hissed, "Don't…shout at her." He commanded Yoh.

* * *

A/n: That it! What'll happen now? O.o

Actually this chapter is supposed to be longer but I had to cut it due to…reasons.

Anyway thanks for reading and leave me a review! ^^


	19. Resolution

**Resolution**

A/n: Yay! an update. Thanks for reading the past chapter and leaving a review!

I'm too busy with my job that I couldn't update immediately. :/

Anyway here is the new chapter, and also the next chapter will be two times longer and it's the climax of the story... I think. XP

Because the real fight begins and hell will break loose and you know what I mean... XP

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. ^^

* * *

_Just forever… I want to tell you with this song that even now these thousands of feelings are still same. As I just stare at your back getting farther away knowing you will never look back._

_-Indefinitely-_

* * *

Flashback:

_The energy stream struck the two, and they disappeared in a ball of fire. Yoh's eyes went wide as he screamed in agony. Yoih's friends stood motionless, paralyzed by shock & surprise. Anna had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. Hao frowned and closed his eyes._

_"Why?! Why would you do such thing?!" Yoh cried out, glaring at Michiko._

_"Stop it!" Hao hissed, "Don't…shout at her." He commanded Yoh._

End of Flashback

* * *

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe their ears; that Hao just defended a murderer and he doesn't seem to care about it. Michiko gazed lovingly at him and slowly made her way to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before she threw herself onto him.

"Let go of me." Hao ordered in a voice that Michiko wasn't quite familiar of.

Michiko flinched. "H-Hao?" she murmured and pulled back.

"Who are you?" he snarled, staring at her with menacing eyes.

She furrowed her eye brows and stared ridiculously at him. "Wha- "

"What have you done to Michiko?" he demanded and tugged her arm roughly.

"Ouch!" She winced in pain, "Get your hands off of me!" she started shaking him off violently.

His grip on her arm remained unshakable. "No, not until you do as I say."

Everyone seemed to have melted in the background; they didn't know what to do or what to say at this point so they just decided to shut their mouths and watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michiko shouted.

"No!" Hao's grip on her arm tightened.

"It hurts! Let go of me!" she shrieked.

"Return Michiko to how she was before!" his hand remained firm.

Michiko's body relaxed and she stopped her violent movements. She slowly lifted her head and stared directly into Hao's eyes. "She's dead…you killed her." She said sternly.

It caught him off guard, "What are you-"

She smirked and took the opportunity to escape from his grasp. She shook him off and pushed him away which cut him short. "Kidding!" she said cheerfully.

He stared down at the ground, "Damn it…" he muttered under his breath.

"You helped me remember everything, didn't you? So you did this… and technically I wasn't kidding!" she smiled deviously at him.

"I'm sorry. If this is really my fault… then I'm sorry." He lifted his head up, "So please…just…return to your normal self."

She ignored his plead and just stared at him blankly.

He took a single step forward to get hold of her hand, "Michiko, you're not like this…please." He pleaded.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Hao…" she started and fluttered her eyes open to show its brown color. "I'm still me. I'm sorry for messing around a bit, okay?" she smiled genuinely.

He noticed the change of her eye color, and frowned. "No…you're not this cruel…" he shook his head. "You just killed someone, that's not you."

"You may have not seen it before, but I've always been capable of doing that."

"No…you don't understand. You may be capable of that but…still you wouldn't just kill someone without a reason to."

She suddenly shoved him onto the ground and sighed, "Whatever…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Let's go, we're leaving." She glanced to the twins and in an instant they were gone.

Before Michiko could follow the twins, Hao stood up and asked, "Where are you going?"

She had her back facing him and she didn't bother to turn around. "I'm leaving now. I have a lot of things to do."

"When will I see you again?"

"Who knows…maybe we'll cross paths sooner than you think." She replied and disappeared.

"Hao…" Yoh called out to his twin.

"Leave me alone." Hao retorted, his face was a mass of mixed emotions.

"We'll help you get her back." Yoh assured him.

Hao wasn't listening to him anymore. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Michiko. _What just happened? Was any of this real? I thought that now that she's here I could finally tell her that…but…and she doesn't even…_

"That girl is up to no good." Anna interjected. "We have to stop her."

* * *

Michiko was sitting on a wooden chair beside a wooden table, near the window-pane with her elbow placed on top of the table and her chin rested in the palm of her hand. She was lazily looking outside the window with her eyes glued to the clouds in the sky. It was already nearly seven in the morning, but she still has no plans on going out.

"They look like fried chickens…" she murmured to herself with a smile.

Suddenly the twins, Riko & Rika made their appearance in the room and interrupted her daydreaming about fried chickens.

"What's the plan?" Rika asked in a bored tone. "Aren't we going to do something big today?"

Michiko lifted her head from her hand and looked over her shoulders to se Rika across the room with her arms folded over her head, leaning on the door.

"We'll set everything in motion tonight, but for now let's just relax and have fun." Michiko replied enthusiastically. "We have a day to waste." She went back to her previous position.

"Okay then…" Riko stood up from the bed, where she was sitting. "Me and Rika will have fun and go to patch today." She decided.

"Go ahead." Michiko answered not even bothering to look.

The twins left immediately after the conversation and Michiko was alone again.

"Maybe I should go see him…" she wondered out loud.

_No, you shouldn't. _A voice in her head said.

"But I-"

_You've waited so long for this moment, don't ruin it!_

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head; she gasped and clutched her temples with her hands.

_They should all die…_

She dropped her hands to her side and stood up from the chair. "That's right, I've waited so long for this and no one can ruin this, not even him." She said sternly and laughed maniacally; her eyes red and glowing bright.

* * *

Hao wasn't able to get much sleep last night. Plenty of things had happened and they were a lot to process. He was currently having breakfast with Luchist and pacho, but was having a hard time eating, because his mind keeps wandering away to a certain girl that he met not so long ago. He's thinking about her revelation of who she really is, of the true status of their relationship and what he is to do from now on, but some things are still kept in the dark. Like what really is she planning to do now that her memories came back to her?

"I'll bring you back…" he murmured to himself all of a sudden.

His followers looked at him still busy thinking and staring at his food.

* * *

Not so far from where Hao and his followers are, Yoh and his friends are also having breakfast, thinking about the same person and are having a discussion about her.

"What do you think will happen now?" Chocolove asked Ryu, who's sitting across him.

"I really don't know…" he answered and looked at Horo, beside Chocolove. "What do you think?"

Horo was about to answer him but then Ren started to talk and beat him into it. "Why are you asking this dimwitt? He obviously doesn't have any brains to think with."

Horo jerked his head to Ren's direction and glared at him. "What the hell do you mean by that? Do you want to die?" he stood up and brought out his Prayer Stick (Ikupasuy).

Ren remained calm beside him and folded his arms across his chest. "How barbaric…"

"Horo calm down and Ren please don't start a fight…" Manta said from his seat beside Yoh and Faust.

Yoh smiled goofilly and looked at Ren. "What were you saying earlier, Ren? Do you have any idea of what Michiko will do?"

Ren looked at him and sighed, "Well…she said something about being a villain right? And you know what those kinds of people want."

"I don't think she'll do that…she's just a girl." Horo interjected, now sitting calmly beside Ren.

"I think she can…" Faust commented from his seat beside Manta and Ryu.

"This is the same issue as Hao, isn't it?" Manta intervened, "They really do make a good couple, they're after the same thing."

"No. It's not the same." Anna frowned at him.

"Hao wants to create a world only for shamans while that girl wants to destroy everything." Ren continued.

"Wat. How did you even concluded that? We're not sure of what she wants yet, so how come you're saying that? She never said anything about destroying the world…" Chocolove said with a confused frown.

Ren stared at him with a bored expression on his face. "Whatever…It's just a hunch." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" Manta asked Yoh.

"We stop her, and Hao will help. I'm sure of it." Yoh answered, "He already changed because of her so I'm sure he can change her back." He said with a smile.

"You're way too relaxed, Yoh. What if they team up to kill us all?" Anna frowned at his fiance who's sitting across her.

"They won't." Yoh assured her. "Everything will work out."

* * *

A/n: Or will it? *smiles slyly*

Hahaha! that's it for chapter 19.

I won't be able to update immediately after this, but i'll try.

Sorry if this chapter is short...

Thanks for reading and leave me a review.

The song in the beginning of the chapter is Indefinitely by Altima. ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**The Occurrences prior to the impending Pandemonium**

A/n: Hello minna! :))

Here's the new chapter! I know...the title is soooo long! XP

Anyways thanks for supporting this story and leaving reviews!

It makes me so happy! :D

I hope you like this chap... so here it is without further ado! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted?" Hao looked up to the great spirits and sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" Yoh walked over to him and asked.

"...The great spirits." he replied, still looking at it.

"Ah..." Yoh looked at it too.

"I'll still be Shaman King, Yoh." Hao looked at him, "Don't get your hopes up." he smiled.

Yoh laughed lightly, "That'll be a problem, because I'll be Shaman King. If not... Anna will kill me."

"You bet I will." Anna bluntly stated.

The twins turned around and saw the itako walking closer towards them.

"A-Anna..." Yoh said hesitantly.

"I'm glad you could join us...Imouto." Hao smiled sweetly at Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to talk to you, Nii-san." she snorted.

Yoh sweat-dropped and laughed nervously as he watched the two bicker. Anna kept scowling at Hao, while he kept teasing her. Yoh finally decided to interrupt.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Yoh asked his brother.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she'll show herself to us soon..." Hao's face suddenly serious.

The three talked about Michiko for sometime, about what she's planning and what they'll do to counter attack. Hao thinks that Michiko is still her in some point and believes that he can return her back to normal. Anna thinks she had a tough life and if they could find out her reasons for her actions, she maybe stopped. Yoh thinks the same as Anna, and believes that Hao can change her mind.

* * *

Michiko walks along the streets of Patch in search for her favorite food.

"Fried Chicken!" she squealed in delight.

She hurriedly ran to the food stand and ordered.

"One bucket of chicken drumsticks please!"

She gave the money in exchange for the food. The vendor thanked her and told her to come again. She nodded and waved goodbye. I guess I can't eat these anymore if the world is to be destroyed. She frowned and looked at the food in her hands.

* * *

"Hey guys, isn't that Michiko?" Manta pointed to a girl eating fried chicken, that's sitting on a bench near them.

Ryu gasped, "You're right, It really is her!"

The rest of the group looked to where Manta was pointing at. When they recognized that it is indeed her, they decided to go over to where she's sitting. Michiko noticed their presence and looked up to meet their gazes. She smiled when they finally reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked rudely.

"Hey! It's shorty." She smiled at Manta, completely ignoring Ren.

"Uhm...Hello." Manta uttered shyly.

"Do you guys want to eat?" She asked the group.

"Yeah! You bet we do!" Horo exclaimed, eying her bucket of chicken.

Michiko saw his reaction to her chicken and narrowed her eyes at him; she pulled the bucket onto her as if protecting it. "Then you should buy there." she pointed at the food stand.

Ryu laughed at her reaction and the others joined in laughing.

"Aw, I thought you'll share your food with us, because you asked" Horo snorted.

Michiko gasped, "This is mine! It's my favorite, so no, I won't give it to you!"

"You're cute and funny." Ryu's eyes turn into heart shape. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Horo immediately hit his head. "You've gone insane again." he rolled his eyes.

Michiko just laughed at him, "Sorry, I can't." she half smiled and apologized.

Ryu began sulking in the corner muttering the words, "Why?"

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit crazy." Chocolove stated and waved his hand.

They laughed and looked at Ryu, who's beginning to grow mushrooms in his head.

"Hey stop that, let's just eat." Horo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the food stand.

The others followed, leaving Manta alone with Michiko sitting on the bench beside each other.

"I think you're nice..." Manta looked up to Michiko.

She smiled at him while munching on the chicken drumstick. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "So...why aren't you with Hao?" he asked timidly.

"I'm not with him because... I have things to do. He'll just bother me." she laughed.

He frowned in confusion, "Bother you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied and shrugged her shoulders.

Manta remembered something and jolted abruptly. "What are you doing with those twins yesterday?" he asked. "Why were they following orders from you?"

She tilted her head back and placed her hand on her chin, "Let's just say they're my...minions. Yeah, that's right. They're my minions."

"But weren't they Kyoko's minion?" he asked.

Michiko frowned at him, "I'm Kyoko remember? Kyoko is my past self. I'm the real one and so they follow me." she rolled her eyes.

"Y-Yeah...so...what are you gonna do now?" his face full of worry.

Michiko stood up. "You'll know...soon." she said, and walked away.

* * *

Ryu and the others went back and saw Manta alone on the bench.

"Where is Michiko?" Ryu asked.

"She left after I asked about her plan." Manta frowned.

"It's common logic that she'll destroy the world." Ren retorted.

"How so? I still don't get how you guys think that?" Ryu frowned at him.

"Didn't she say that the Kyoko who disappeared is posing as a villain?" He started, "Then she revealed that she's the real one, so that means she wants to do the same thing that the other girl want."

"Hmm..."

"But she looked ordinary... I mean, you saw her earlier right? She was just sitting around and eating chicken! I don't think she's planning something like destroying the world." Horo interjected.

"Did you forget that she killed the other girl together with that guy, Hayato?" Faust started, "And besides looks can be deceiving." he looked seriously at him.

They all sighed. They were confused with what's to come and what they will do at this point. They finished eating and headed back to the inn to meet Yoh and Anna.

* * *

Hao, Yoh and Anna were walking together back to the inn when they passed by an Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hey! The twins from before." Yoh pointed to the two girls inside the Ice Cream Parlor.

Hao and Anna looked at to where he was pointing. Riko and Rika were laughing together and were eating a big sized chocolate parfait.

"What are they doing here?" Anna asked no one in particular.

Hao looked at her, then at the twins. "Let's go in and find out." he walked in with Yoh and Anna following shortly behind him

"Fancy seeing you guys here." Hao smiled at them.

Rika looked up. "Oh, it's you." she said in a monotone voice.

"If you're here to eat then that's fine, but if you're here for a fight we'll pass." Riko stated not bothering to look up.

"You guys are weird you know that?" Hao said calmly. "You show up looking for a fight, then kill each other in front of everyone, and now you're sitting around eating parfait?!" he frowned.

This time Riko looked up, her eyes narrowing at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, if you're here to bother us then I'm calling the guard." she sneered.

Anna arched her eyebrow and then looked at Yoh. "Let's not waste time with these weirdos." she said and walked towards the exit.

Yoh nodded and followed her. Hao stared at the twins with confusion evident in his face. _What the? What am I missing? _The he tried reading their thoughts. _Nothing? _He was surprised, he couldn't read their minds.

* * *

"Nice try!"

Hao heard a familiar voice. Michiko appeared beside him and in an instant dragged him out the Ice Cream Parlor. When they got out Hao couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing?" He jerked his hand free.

Michiko arched an eyebrow at him, "Since when were you such a grumpy pants?" she snickered.

"I'm not." he replied calmly. "Why did you drag me out of there anyway? And where did you came from?" he stared at her curiously and noticed her eyes' color, it's brown.

"I wanted to talk to you." she smiled and started to walk.

He followed her and was walking beside her now.

"Why couldn't I read those twins thoughts?"

"I protected their thoughts from you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "So you wouldn't know anything."

Hao stopped walking, "What are you hiding from me? Why can't we just go back to how we were before?" he looked down to the ground.

"To how we were before? Which one are you referring to?" she walked to him.

He looked up and came face to face with her. "What do you mean which one? I meant when the time when you're still...the time when we were just hanging out together." he explained.

Michiko smiled and turned around, "We can never return to those times...especially now that I remember everything." she murmured.

"Of course we can! So what if you were an evil sorceress or whatever in your past life? That doesn't mean that-"

"What about you? You did have that something to do before you met me, right?" she questioned him.

"Something that you've been doing since your past lives..."

He pulled her into his arms, "It already changed...because of you."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Well...mine hasn't!" she retorted.

He let go of her in surprise. Her eyes suddenly turned red, and are glowing brighter.

He frowned at her and looked down again, "You're confusing me..." he murmured. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to cheer on you on becoming the Shaman King!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her in shock, "That's it? But I haven't won yet..."

"Oh...but you'll win for sure, right?"

"Yeah...then I'll go to the land of stars and meet the Great Spirits."

"Oh, so what is this land of stars?"

He eyed her curiously, "It's where the Great Spirits is..." he replied and started walking.

"So how do you get there?" she started walking as well.

"Why do you want to know?" he stared at her.

She frowned and pouted, "I just want to!"

"I can't tell you." he replied. "Not when you're like that." he pointed to her eyes.

"Oh, Okay." Her eyes turned brown again, "So, is this okay?" she smiled.

He sighed, "I can't tell you, even if-"

He never got to finish what he was going to say because he was stopped short by her when she kissed

Him on his lips. He kissed her back and after some time kissing, she pulled back. "So, will you tell me now?" she asked him seductively.

"I can't believe you did that..." he stared at her in disbelief. "You would never do that before..." _Why would she do that? _

She smiled coyly, "Well...you liked it didn't you?"

He wasn't able to answer and just stared at her blankly with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I know what you're thinking." she grinned.

"Y-You do?"

She turned around and blushed, "Of course..." she blushed. "Anyway let's meet at the entrance later this evening, okay?" she winked and left.

He tried to grab her but she disappeared fast. _Entrance?_

* * *

Later on this evening...

* * *

The whole place was filled with either lava or snow. Everyone was severely injured. Riko and Rika wre laughing like lunatics.

"Why are you doing this?" Silva cried out.

"Because we want to!" Rika exclaimed and threw icicles at him.

Hao together with Yoh's team were running as fast as they can and they finally arrived at the scene. The twins looked at Hao and smiled.

"There he is!" Rika pointed to Hao.

Everyone was in their defense position and waited for them to attack, but they just stood there. Michiko walked out of the shadows and showed herself to them. She was wearing an all black gown with a matching black veil. Her eyes glowing red beneath it. They stared at her in awe. The color black really suited her, she looked stunning and frightening at the same time. The ceiling shattered and showed the evening sky. She flew above them and raised both her hands up, "Revenge of the Night." They over-souled and waited for the attack, but nothing happened. Yoh turned to look at his friends but came face to face with himself.

* * *

A/n: Okay I kind of lied when I said that the real fight begins and hell will break loose in this chapter cuz' it didn't... It almost... :/ Well whatever cuz' the next chapter will be better and that's where the fight will really happen. ;)

And about Michiko... it'll be revealed later in the story what is going on in her head or what the hell is she thinking... haha so please bare with her for now. XP

Thanks for reading and leave me a review, okay? :))


	21. Chapter 21

**Pandemonium**

A/n: It's been two weeks since I last updated... :/

I was really busy with work, that I forgot to update.

The funny thing is that I actually checked a couple of times and thought that I updated already... crazy, right?

Anyway here is the new chapter, it's kinda short so... sorry. XP

Sapphiet - Yeah... you guessed right! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Flashback:

_Everyone was in their defense position and waited for them to attack, but they just stood there. Michiko walked out of the shadows and showed herself to them. She was wearing an all black gown with a matching black veil. Her eyes glowing red beneath it. They stared at her in awe. The color black really suited her, she looked stunning and frightening at the same time. The ceiling shattered and showed the evening sky. She flew above them and raised both her hands up, "Revenge of the Night." They over-souled and waited for the attack, but nothing happened. Yoh turned to look at his friends but came face to face with himself. _

End of Flashback

* * *

Yoh's eyes went wide at the sight of himself in front of him, smirking straight at him. He backed away from it and bumped into Anna.

"S-Sorry..." he mumbled.

Anna just smiled at him wickedly. Yoh noticed that behind Anna in front of him, was another Anna, and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Yoh's body jerked as he blinked when he suddenly felt immense pain in his stomach. The Anna standing in front of him smiled in triumph as she pulled the blade out of his stomach. Yoh backed away from her, frowning in confusion. Meanwhile the real Anna gasped in shock and rushed to him only to be stopped by the girl who stabbed her fiance, an exact replica of herself.

"You can't help him." she grinned, "I won't let you." she scowled and jumped at her.

Anna summoned her shikigami and engaged into battle. Yoh winced in pain while clutching his wound in an attempt to stop it from bleeding further, but blood kept rushing out of it. The other Yoh was watching him in satisfaction. The rest was battling out with themselves. Michiko laughed in delight as she watch the place be devoured in chaos.

* * *

"What the hell are these?!" Ren shouted while fending for himself.

Michiko laughed; "Those are your reflections." she looked down to him.

Ren frowned and continued his fight with his reflection. Hao looked up to Michiko after knocking out his reflection. Michiko looked at him and smiled in amusement. Meanwhile Yoh was about to be killed by his reflection, Hao saw this and helped his twin. He rushed to his side and was able to subdue his twin's reflection; he was about to burn it into crisp but stopped when he heard Michiko's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…not unless you want your brother or as you say your other half to die." She snickered.

"What do you mean?" Hao asked in confusion.

She floated to him, "Only Yoh is able to overcome it without killing himself along with it."

Everyone stopped fighting to listen to her explanation of what's happening.

"Revenge of the Night is a spell that enables me to turn my enemies' reflections against them." She smiled. "The bonus part is that the only one who could kill or defeat the reflection is the one who owns it, because the damage inflicted to it by another person will also be inflicted to the real one." She laughed sadistically.

Hao stared at Yoh's reflection on the ground then at Yoh. _Damn. _He then went to his brother's side and healed him back to his perfect health. Yoh smiled at his brother and thanked him.

"Thanks nii-san." Yoh grinned.

Hao narrowed his eyes at him and looked away. "Get ready…everything's just starting."

"Wait, I forgot to say something!" Michiko exclaimed. "Those reflections of yours have the same strength as you so I suggest you fight them seriously…" she warned, "…not that they're much off a challenge anyway!" she giggled.

Yoh stood up to face his opponent, which is his reflection and oversouled. Michiko smirked at Hao before disappearing. Hao frowned and was about to follow her when the twins, Riko and Rika got in his way.

"Ah ah ah…" Rika wiggled her finger, "You can't pass." She smiled.

"I don't have the luxury of time to deal with you." Hao narrowed his eyes at her and threw fireballs to her way, but the fireballs were absorbed by Riko.

"Yum yum yum." Riko snickered.

He glared at Riko and attempted to burn her using SOF. Riko laughed and absorbed every fire SOF directed to her.

"As you may have already noticed, fire won't work on me." She smiled in triumph.

_Well it's not like I can only control fire, but…I really don't want to deal with these girls right now! _"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

Rika smirked and threw huge chunks of ice to his direction, but Hao easily melted it. The huge chunks of ice melted into water, and continued its way to him, which he evaded effortlessly. Rika chuckled and smiled at her sister. Riko took the hint and decided to take over of the fight.

"Let's finish this."

Hao went into offense position as Riko materialized a wave of lava and directedit towards him.

* * *

Michiko was walking calmly on the road of stars with amazement in her eyes as she looks around. She finally reached the end of it and saw the Great Spirits.

"So this is it, huh." She murmured to herself, "Hello, King of Spirits."

* * *

A/n: That's it for this chapter. :)

And as you've already noticed I kinda based this on the anime and not the manga...

Anyway, the plot thickens? What does Michiko/Kyoko want with the great spirits?

Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks for reading and leave me a review, okay? ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**In the midst of the fight**

A/n: Hi. Sorry for not updating immediately! Thanks for reading the previous chapter and leaving reviews!

I appreciate all the support! Thanks! ^^

It's been a long time since I last updated...or at least that's what I think, anyway enough about me...

This chapter is really short, somewhat like a filler or something...or not really. :/

Anyway we won't be hearing much about Michiko/Kyoko for a couple of chapters, and we'll be focusing about Hao & Yoh along with the others.

Oh and before I forget 3 more OC's will appear and they have an important role in the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Flashback:

_Rika smirked and threw huge chunks of ice to his direction, but Hao easily melted it. The huge chunks of ice melted into water, and continued its way to him, which he evaded effortlessly. Rika chuckled and smiled at her sister. Riko took the hint and decided to take over of the fight._

_"Let's finish this."_

_Hao went into offense position as Riko materialized a wave of lava and directedit towards him._

End of Flashback

* * *

Anna was already exhausted; she was full of scratches and bruises. She was panting and gripping her prayer beads as if her life depends on it. While her opponent, the perfect replica of herself, her reflection stands before her seeming unharmed despite their battle. Anna is in a very rough shape, and she is well aware of that, but she still refuses to give up.

"What's wrong?" Her reflection asked in a mocked tone. "You seem tired and worn out. Would you like me to finish you off now?"

Anna gripped her prayer beads tighter and raised it up. Her shikigami lunged at her opponent yet again, just like what it's been doing for the past minutes. The girl in front of her just laughed at Anna's repeated attempt to hurt her.

"I already told you that your antics won't work, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes, "You're just wasting your energy."

Anna's shikigami weren't able to inflict any damage to her.

"You're not taking my warnings seriously, maybe I should show you how serious I am." She smiled slyly.

Anna stared at the girl before her in irritation. _Damn it! Now what?_

* * *

Yoh was watching his enemy intently and was waiting for its next move. Beads of sweat are forming at his forehead and his body is going numb. They've been fighting for quite some time now, and he's aware that he is in a great disadvantage. For some reason his reflection doesn't seem to get tired and it appears that he won't be anytime soon, unlike him, who's already exhausted and is at his limit.

Yoh closed his eyes and inhaled deep ly before opening his eyes again. _Everything's going to be alright._

"I bet you're thinking that everything's going to be alright am I right?"

Yoh gasped and just stared at the boy in front of him, smirking at him. _Can he-_

"No. I can't read your mind."

Yoh's eyes went wide, shock evident in his face.

"Or can I?" The boy's lips broke into a huge grin.

* * *

Ren and the others are very much like Yoh and Anna. They were also having such a hard time dealing with their reflections or look a-likes. They're out of stamina and of furiyoku, while their opponents remained strong and unharmed. Anna's reflection smiled slyly at Anna before walking towards the middle of the place so that almost everyone can see and hear her.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed. "Lend me your ears!"

Each of the shamans at the place looked at her out of confusion and curiosity. The other reflections like herself just smiled.

"I'm getting quite bored with this one here." She pointed to Anna, "So why don't we trade? That way it'll be more fun!" she smiled wickedly.

Everyone except the other reflections gasped at her announcement. Yoh's reflection walked towards the real Anna with a wicked smiled plastered on his face.

"Sure, I've always wanted to strangle this one to death," he looked straight into Anna's eyes.

All of them who witnessed what happened placed their hands over their mouths in shock, while Yoh's face contorted in anger as he clenched his fists. Anna just stared at Yoh's reflection in front of her. _This isn't Yoh…He couldn't possibly…_

"No! Don't you dare hurt her!" Her real fiance exclaimed and almost made it to him, but was stopped by Ren's reflection.

"You're mine. I always wanted to crush that idiotic face of yours."

Every reflection picked their own opponent, Yoh & the others couldn't do anything. Evil Anna picked Tamao for some reason, just like how Evil Ryu picked Horo and so on and so forth...

* * *

Hao dodged Riko's attack and landed on his feet. He glanced at his twin fending off Evil Ren. He really wanted to help, but he's very much occupied right now.

"What's that matter? You want to help your friends?" Riko snorted and rolled her eyes.

Hao glared at her, "Don't be stupid I don't have friends." he said through gritted teeth, "Especially weak ones like them." he glanced at his twins friends.

"Hmp. Still cocky as ever I see." She smirked, not waiting for an answer and directed another lava wave at him.

He was about to give a say something and evade the attack, when a wave of water came from the right and clashed with the lava.

Rika scowled and narrowed her eyes at where the wave of water came from. "You?!"

Riko gasped at the sight of the girl and took a few steps back, her mouth still agape. After a moment she spoke, "Ritsu?" she murmured.

Two other people appeared beside the girl named Ritsu.

"Long time no see..."

* * *

A/n: That's it for chapter 22! :))

Who could this Ritsu be? And who are those other two with her?

Why does Rika & Riko know them?

Well...you'll know if you stay tuned.

Till next time!

R&R! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Help comes when it's needed**

A/n: Yay, another update. haha.

It's a little longer than the previous chapter.

The next ones will be a lot longer, i promise! :D

And the story is nearing the ending, I'm thinking about it ending with 30 chapters or less.

Anyway here it is and enjoy!

Oh...and Michiko/Kyoko will be appearing on the next chapter along with Hao! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Flashback:

_Hao dodged Riko's attack and landed on his feet. He glanced at his twin fending off Evil Ren. He really wanted to help, but he's very much occupied right now._

_"What's that matter? You want to help your friends?" Riko snorted and rolled her eyes._

_Hao glared at her, "Don't be stupid I don't have friends." he said through gritted teeth, "Especially weak ones like them." he glanced at his twins friends._

_"Hmp. Still cocky as ever I see." She smirked, not waiting for an answer and directed another lava wave at him._

_He was about to give a say something and evade the attack, when a wave of water came from the right and clashed with the lava._

_Rika scowled and narrowed her eyes at where the wave of water came from. "You?!"_

_Riko gasped at the sight of the girl and took a few steps back, her mouth still agape. After a moment she spoke, "Ritsu?" she murmured._

_Two other people appeared beside the girl named Ritsu._

_"Long time no see..."_

End of Flashback

* * *

Hao stared at the girl who seemed to have just helped him. She's quite younger than he is and she has a striking resemblance to Riko and Rika. There were also two other people beside her. There is a girl about a year older than him that resembled the twins too, and there's this boy that looked very much like Hayato, that can certainly pass up as his twin. _Is he?_

"Yamato, Ritsu and Reki, what are you three doing here?" Rika asked glaring at the three.

"We are her to put an end-" Ritsu started to say but was cut off by Riko.

"Whatever, we'll just have to kill you guys along with these idiots." Riko snarled and attacked them.

Hao was totally ignored now thanks to these people whoever they were, so he took the opportunity to go and help his brother. He was surprised when the Hayato looked alike, named Yamato walked beside him.

"I'll help them break the spell." He said to Hao. "Go ahead and do what you're supposed to do."

Hao just watched him and nodded. _So these three are here to help, huh?_

* * *

"Raging waters!" Ritsu raised her hand and a gigantic tsunami was directed to Riko's direction.

Rika immediately rushed in front of her twin and raised her hand to block the attack. As the wave hit her hand, it froze instantaneously and shattered into thousand pieces. The pieces of ice flew to Ritsu with a strong force with pinned her to the wall. As she hit the wall the ice pieces instantly freezes her whole body and inhibits her from moving. Her head being the only part of her unfrozen, after awhile she lost consciousness.

"You've grown weak imouto!" Rika smirked, and placed her hand on her waist.

"Ritsu!" Reki shouted, glancing up to her sister on the wall. Seeing her sister unconscious was more than enough to make her furious. "How dare you?! She's our sister, damn it?! Why are-"

"She attack me first, remember? It was merely self-defense, onee-chan." Riko interjected.

"Enough!" Rika raised her hand at her twin. "If you still want to live, you might as well leave now, sister." she snorted at Reki.

Riko and Rika were under Kyoko/Michiko's control, which is why even thought they recognized their sisters, they feel no love or remorse for hurting them whatsoever.

"You two have always been naughty and mean..." Reki narrowed her eyes at them. "But this is just...ridiculous!"

Rika stared at her as she was a nobody, a stranger that just so happens to be blocking her way, as Reki kept babbling.

"This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Reki cried out desperately.

Rika sighed and began to walk away, "Take care of her. I still need to keep the fire shaman here." She said to her twin.

Reki gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _I can't let you get away with this Rika. _She tried to run after her, but in a flash Riko was already in front of her. She smiled wickedly at her and said, "Asobimashou, Onee-chan!"

* * *

Yamato helped Yoh and the others subdue the evil reflections of their friends. They can now feel pain and get tired. The reflections was now in panic-mode.

"They are born from your pain and doubts. You must accept them and embrace them to get them back to you." He announced.

Anna stared at her look alike and slowly approached it. Her reflection saw her and started backing away, while shouting hysterically.

"Don't come near me!" She backed away, "Stay away!"

"I won't hurt you." Anna said with a smiled and extended her hand to her. "Don't be afraid." It was a genuine smile that is rarely seen by anyone except for her fiance, Yoh.

She was the first one to approach her reflection after Yamato's announcement, but what really surprised them most is that Anna, the known Icee Queen actually smiled, and a genuine smile for that matter, not like her usual scary smiles which usually means you'll do as I say or you're dead. She looked back and glared at them as if reading their minds. They flinched, sweat-dropped and smiled nervously. Anna looked at her reflection yet again, but with a sad look on her face. Yoh did the same as her fiancee, Anna. He approached his reflection.

Yoh half-smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry, for being weak..."

His reflection glanced up to him.

"I'll be stronger now... I'll-"

"Everything's going to be alright."

Yoh looked into the eyes of his reflection. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Uhm."

He walked up to him and gave him a hug. His look alike smiled genuinely before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

A/n: Yay! that's a wrap... :D

I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapters, but hopefully as soon as possible. (Cuz' I'm pretty busy with work now a days...)

Thanks for reading and leave me a review, kay? ^^

And before I forget try to listen to The song One by Altima...it's actually what inspired me to write this story... :))

And it's a very beautiful song! I love it so much! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Culmination pt.1**

A/n: Yay! A double early update!

I had time so, yeah…

Also I wanted to finish this story soon, so I can continue my other story… XP

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

"So those three finally made it here…" Michiko smirked, gazing up at the Great Spirits. "Do you really think they'll be able to stop me?"

Michiko stood there eyeing the Great Spirits intently as if waiting for it to answer.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I won't fail this time."

She looked up with a wicked smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and was getting herself ready to perform the spell.

_"No!"_

_Damn it, that voice again!_

_"Don't…Don't do it!"_

_S-Shut up!_

"Michiko!"

She jolted her eyes open and gritted her teeth in frustration. She suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her, and a sly smile crept in her face. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Hao.

* * *

The reflections vanished and everything went back to normal. Yoh hurriedly went to his fiancée, Anna and stopped midway, for she was just staring at him, standing there motionless. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, for he simply didn't know what to say. His own reflection could've killed her if Yamato didn't help them. He slowly walked towards her until they were standing very close to each other. Yoh stared deep into Anna's eyes while she stared back at him, not even blinking.

"Anna…" Yoh murmured and cupped her cheeks.

Anna reached up to his hands and removed it from her face, which took Yoh by surprise.

"Are you-" He started.

He didn't manage to finish what he was going to say because Anna silenced him with a kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that made Yoh's heart flutter. Anna had her eyes closed and Yoh did the same as he returned her kiss with the same gentleness and sweetness. All he and Anna could hear were their hearts beating as one. Anna was the first one to pull back; she had this faint blush on her cheeks that made Yoh adore her even more.

She stared deep into his brown eyes and murmured, "I love you, Yoh"

Yoh blushed at her sudden declaration and smiled sheepishly. "I love you too." He tilted her head back with his hand and kissed her again.

"Aw…How sweet!" Rika smiled sarcastically. "I hate sweet…" she sneered.

Yoh turned around to face her and held his arms up in the attempt to protect his beloved fiancée, Anna. She stood behind him, glaring at Rika. The others went to Yoh's side in battle position.

"Surrender now!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"You'll never beat all of us at once." Ryu added.

Rika snorted and rolled her eyes at them. "Do you really think you guys stand a chance against me?!" she snickered.

"You're so damn arrogant! I'll show you what happens to arrogant bitches like you!" Ren shouted and jumped at her, "Over soul!"

Rika smirked and raised her hand. "Snow barrier!"

Snow appeared out of nowhere and protected her from Ren's attack. Ren landed on his feet right next to Horohoro.

Ren glared at her, "I was actually being nice you know…" he said through gritted teeth, "but if you really insist then…" Furyoku began to flow out of his body towards his weapon as he gets ready to strike her again and this time with a much greater force.

The rest of them looked at each other and nodded, they'll join their friend Ren into attacking the arrogant girl in front of them. "Let's go, Minna!" Horohoro cried out.

* * *

Yamato has just finished unfreezing Ritsu, she was still unconscious, but she'll live. Riko and Riko were still in the middle of their fight. He looked around the place and saw Rika being surrounded by Yoh's friends.

Rika arched an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try." She grinned slyly.

Ren's fuse was cut short; he looked back to his comrades and shouted, "Let's go!" They all attacked in the same time as him. Yoh held back and was about to say something, but everyone else followed Ren. Everything when in slow motion, they all attacked her at the same time, while Rika just watched them with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

Yamato looked at Rika, then at Ren and the others. His eyes instantly went wide in realization of what Rika was planning. "NOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

But it was too late; everyone attacked her except for Yoh and Anna. Rika just stared at them and her lips slowly broke into a grin. "Big mistake…"

In a blink of an eye, a wave of energy was unleashed and everyone that attacked Rika and was within her range was frozen.

"Ice sculptures!" Rika cried out mockingly.

The slow motion stop and each of them began shattering into thousand pieces in a speed so fast, that it's even faster than a bullet. Yamato clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. Yoh who had witnessed it in a closer range was still in shock. Anna had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Yoh's friends…no, everyone…they died in a blinked of an eye.

"Aw…too bad they had to be destroyed." Rika shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

"NOOOOO!" Yoh cried out in agony, and ran to his shattered friends. "Minna…" he mumbled, and tears started falling down his face.

Rika rolled her eyes and felt someone glaring a hole into her back and turned around to face Yoh again, but it wasn't Yoh who's glaring at her it was Anna. Rika looked at Anna with a smile.

"Hey! What's with the glare?" Rika frowned, "I actually did you a favor here, you know…"

Anna narrowed her eyes at Rika, "What are you talking about?"

"Now that his friends are out of the way, you can have him all for yourself!" Rika answered in a matter of fact.

"I'm not some attention craving girl…" Anna retorted, "And stop trying to get into my good side, because I won't forgive you for hurting, Yoh!"

* * *

Yamato put Ritsu down and approached, Yoh. Yoh glanced up to him and gasped as an idea hit him.

"Revive them…" he shook his head and murmured, his bangs dropped, covering his eyes.

Yamato looked at him with sadness in his eyes, "I-I can't… I'm sorry."

Yoh jerked his head up as his eyes went wide and he began to frantically look for Hao. "Hao! Where are you?!" he shouted nonstop.

"H-Hao…He...He went on ahead of us…" Yamayo said, almost sounding like a whisper.

Yoh looked back to Yamato, "No…" he collapsed onto the ground. "Minna!"

Anna wanted to beat the crap out of Rika, but seeing as how Yoh needed her so badly she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran to him and engulfed him into a hug. "It's okay, Yoh. I'm here…" Yoh glanced up to her, his eyes, hollow and empty.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help, but I tried to stop them." Yamato shook his head.

Anna stared at him, "How was she able to do something like that anyway?"

"It's Frost Guard, a spell unique to Rika. If an enemy, no matter how many they are, reaches her within a certain range, they'll freeze instantly and shatter into pieces. It's quite a deadly spell so she can only use it once in a while." Yamato replied.

"How come you know all of these?" Anna eyed him doubtfully, "You even knew how to dispel or counter Michiko's spell…just who the hell are you?"

Yamato sighed and looked at Riko and Reki who were still fighting then to Rika, who's standing not too far from them grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic, then to Ritsu, who's still unconscious… "I think it's time somebody else knew who we really are…"

* * *

A/n: Woahh… A cliff hanger! Yay!

I've always wanted to do that!

Hahaha. Stay tuned, okay? ^^

In the next chapter will see yet another Hao X Michiko fluff… XP

R&R :D


End file.
